Lightning's Nexus
by Kakashi7984
Summary: Bonds,they are the connections that tie us together. Kakashi has very few bonds, but now he is about to gain one that he never knew he wanted and along the way he may gain a few more, along with a family of his own. Kaka/Saku main eventually
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story _

_Chapter 1 _'The letter'

"We'll see you in a few days Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled right before he took off down the street.

'Probably going to stuff himself with ramen' Kakashi chuckled to himself behind his book.

Team Kakashi had just gotten back from a mission to Rain and had just finished reporting to Tsunade. Sakura and Yamato where following behind him talking about who knows what after Naruto's quick departure. Deciding he no longer needed to be there he decided to head home to check on his plant and get some rest. With a poof of smoke he was gone.

"See you later Yamato"

"Sure Sakura, are you coming to training tomorrow morning? I'm meeting Kakashi and Naruto at the training field at 7. You're more than welcome."

"I have to catch up at the hospital, but I'll be there at 7, hopefully Sai will be back today then we can drag him along." She said with a laugh.

After her goodbyes to Yamato, she decided she better head towards the hospital to see what kind of things she needed to do before tomorrow. While walking she started thinking about her teammates. Ever since their first missions together she had gotten much closer to Yamato and Sai. Sai had finally recovered some of his emotions, though he still acted the same most of the time, but being close to him you could see how his reactions are different and that he is very protective of his friends. Yamato 

though she knew that he could have gone back to Anbu had decided that he enjoyed being on this team, though just like everyone else he still took some solo missions.

Sai had been on a solo mission when they were sent on theirs. 'Hmm I wonder if he's gotten back yet. I think he was supposed to be coming back either today or tomorrow.'

'I wonder where Kakashi disappeared to after the report. Probably off to read one of his dirty books.'

'**Oh you know you've read them too, they aren't that bad.'**

'It's you again. No they aren't that bad, but unlike Kakashi I don't read them in public.'

'**We both know you like that pervy side of him, actually you like every side of him'**

'Stop it, I don't like Kakashi.'

'**Stop lying to yourself, you want in his pants'**

'I don't need this right now, just shut up.'

'**Ok ok, no need to get pissy, just remember I am you so you can't lie to me'**

With that Sakura continued on towards the hospital, deciding to try ignoring the thoughts that little conversation brought up. 'Maybe when I'm done here all go see if Kakashi wants to get something to eat with me.' She thought with a blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting to his apartment Kakashi watered his plant hoping that would revive it because he was pretty sure this time that he had finally killed it. With that he decided he would get a couple hours of sleep, lying down on his bed he was out with a minute. When he woke up he decided to get a shower before going out to get something for supper.

Coming out after his shower only wrapped in a towel he was somewhat shocked when he opened the bathroom door to see a very shocked looking Sakura standing a few feet from him. 'Oh yeah I gave her a key for when I'm late and she needs to come get me so I can save my door from being broken in'

'Why is she staring at my face like that? Oh no… my face' Turning quickly looking over at his bed he realizes that his mask is still over there and not on his face.

Sakura turns away from him before saying anything. 'Wow, what a gorgeous face why does he hide it.'

"Um Kakashi I'll just wait outside, please let me know when your dressed" With that she ran out the door shutting it behind her and leaning heavily against it.

Inside Kakashi was scolding himself for several things, one not realizing someone was in his apartment, two that he forgot his mask and now Sakura had seen his face and three Sakura was really cute when she blushes. 'No bad train of thought there'

After getting dressed he met Sakura out in the main room of the apartment. Deciding to act like nothing had happened.

"So Sakura, what brings you here?"

Sakura was still blushing heavily because other than seeing his face she also realized that he had only been wearing a towel.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat, I just got done with my other work at the hospital and I just thought I would see if you'd eaten yet."

"Well I was planning to order some ramen, but your more than welcome to join me, seeing how you've seen my face already" After say that he noticed her blush got even darker.

"Ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were eating their dinner there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Kakashi."

When Sakura opened the door she found herself face to face with an Anbu.

"Sakura Haruno?" Asked the Anbu

"Yes"

"You are to report to the Hospital, there is an emergency" He stated somewhat roughly.

"Ok I'm on my way." With that said she went back over to the table grabbed her medic pouch and headed back towards the door. When she noticed the Anbu was still there she was a bit puzzled.

"Was there something else?"

"I also must speak to Kakashi-sempai"

"Oh ok," looking back over her shoulder at Kakashi who was walking up to them "I'll see you in the morning at training Kakashi" and with that she ran out of the apartment towards the hospital.

"Well what is it" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Two things, One a member of your team has been severely injured and is receiving emergency treatment at the hospital, Two I was ordered to deliver this letter too you while informing you of your teammates injury."

Taking the letter he answered with a curt "Thank you" before the Anbu disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Deciding he would read the letter after he found out what happened to his teammate he slipped it into a pocket of his vest and headed for the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura arrived at the hospital she was shocked to see that the emergency was a very badly injured Sai. He was covered in blood.

"What happened Tsunade?"

"He arrived at the gate about fifteen minutes ago still conscious where he reported to Izumo that the enemy had been neutralized and that he had retrieved the scroll at which point he handed the scroll to Izumo and asked if he could deliver it to me because he couldn't go any farther at which point he had fallen unconscious. Kotetsu brought him here while Izumo brought me the scroll."

"What are his injuries?"

"Punctured lung, severe blood loss, several deep cuts on his arms and leg, and also he's been poisoned, I have no idea how he made it back to the village. I've already begun healing his lung and given him some blood replenishing pills, what I need you to do is start working removing what poison you can while I go work on an antidote."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" And with that she began to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Tsunade ran into Kakashi. "Tsunade how is Sai?"

"Were working on it, right now the most worrisome thing is that he was poisoned and with his exhausted state it's very dangerous. Sakura is working on him right now and I'm going to make and 

antidote for the poison, so for now just sit tight, he'll be ok Kakashi, we won't let him go so easy." She said with a small smile before turning and heading down the hallway.

Sitting down on one of the benches outside the operating room knowing all he could do now is wait for Sakura to come out and let him know how Sai was. Leaning his head against the wall, he heard two sets of running footsteps heading towards him, looking over he sees Yamato and Naruto running his way.

When they get there he explains the situation and they join him on the bench.

"You think he'll be ok Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that anymore, I haven't been your sensei for years Naruto, and yes I think he'll be ok I mean its Sakura healing him." He said turning to Naruto giving him a small eye crinkle.

They sat in peace for a little while longer before Kakashi remembered the letter in his pocket, deciding he should read it now that he had found out about Sai, He broke the seal and opened it.

Shock took over his face causing his two teammates to look at him worriedly. "What is it Kakashi?" Asked Yamato.

But Kakashi just sat there staring at the piece of paper in his hand stunned to silence. It was from a lawyer in Sand. Deciding instead of talking he just handed the paper to Yamato, who read over it silently and his face too had a look of shock take over.

"What's got both of you looking so shocked? What's the letter say Kakashi? Yamato?" Naruto asked feeling rather left out.

Yamato decided to just hand Naruto the letter instead of saying anything. After reading it he looked over at the silver haired man with his mouth gaping before yelling out. "Who in their right mind would name you Guardian of their kid, you can barely keep your plant alive!"

Kakashi still not talking took the letter back from Naruto and read over it again, but it still said the same thing, Due to an untimely death he was now a Guardian of a child from sand. The letter was very short and to the point, but it said that there would be more information when the child was delivered to Konoha on Friday the 12th at 10:30am. 'Wait a second, that's tomorrow.' His eyes grew wide with that thought.

Just then the emergency room doors opened and Sakura emerged only to stare upon the rest of her team sitting there in a shocked stupor. "Umm guys, you ok?" she said.

All of their eyes darted to the pink haired kunoichi before Naruto blurted out "Someone just made Kakashi guardian of their kid, and the kid's getting here tomorrow!"

Feeling rather shocked herself; she looked at Kakashi who looked confused and shocked. "Who left their kid to you?"

Looking up at Sakura still confused himself he just said "I don't know it just said the woman who died name was Kizuna but the only Kizuna I know wasn't from Sand and she didn't have any kids. Unless…" Shock washed over his face again when the thought rolled though his mind. 'Is the kid mine??'

_Well that's it for this chapter another should be up soon. Hope you like it so far._


	2. Chapter 2 Departure and Arrival

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

Chapter 2 "Departure and Arrival"

_Several days earlier in Suna_

Over the years Gaara had mellowed quite a bit and settled into his role as leader of his village quite well, he still wasn't very social in the aspect of having a large group of friends but he was happy in his life. He and his siblings got along very well, his sister Temari served as an ambassador for Suna which caused the bond between Konoha and Suna to strengthen considerably. Kankuro on the other hand stayed in Suna most of the time working as his assistant, going on higher rank missions, as well as dealing with other affairs in place of the Kazekage. For the most part things were going quite well in Suna.

However the events that had taken place the week before had caused unrest with the Kazekage and his brother.

"I just can't believe she was killed."

"I know Kankuro; she was one of my friends as well. It was a surprise to all of us, I'm sure when Temari hears of it she will be very upset." Gaara said looking back to the paperwork in front of him sighing knowing he needed to go back to work.

After several moments of silence Gaara remembered something he needed to check.

"Kankuro?"

"Hmm" he answered from his position near the window.

"Did you send the correspondence I asked you too?"

"Yeah, I sent them with one of our Anbu agents to Konoha. They should be received a few days from now."

"Hn." Looking back at his paperwork.

"Gaara, do you think it's wise to follow Kizuna's will? I mean why would she name someone that Raiko has never met as Guardian? I mean after Kizuna's death Rai has draw into herself so much she won't even speak and hell the only ones she even acknowledges is you and me, what the hell is gonna happen to her when she is put in a strange place with people she does know." Kankuro started out calm but slow grew louder until he was all but yelling out his words and slamming his hand against Gaara's desk.

Before Kankuro could even blink Gaara was behind him quietly growling in his ear. "Kankuro, right now she is sleeping next door and so help me, if you wake her up brother or no I'm going to rip you apart. Sit down and calm yourself"

Walking away he turns back "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on her, we'll talk more about this when I get back." And with that he walked through the small door attached to his office.

Following his brother's advice Kankuro took a seat in front of the desk waiting for his brother to get back from checking on Raiko. Several minutes later Gaara returned and resumed his spot behind his desk.

"Kankuro, there are several things about Kizuna and Raiko that you are unaware of. Trust me however when I tell you that she has her reasons for naming the Guardian she has. Tell me Kankuro, do you know the person named in her will?"

"Well yeah, it's Kakashi, but from what I know of him I don't know if it's safe trusting Rai with him. I mean sure he was one of Naruto's teachers and he's a damn good ninja but as far as I know Kizuna didn't even know him."

"She did, think Kankuro do you remember what Kakashi looks like?" he asked staring at his brother waiting for the meaning behind his words to dawn on his older brother.

Kankuro's eyes grew large looking up at his brother. "You mean…"

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake is Raiko's father. Kizuna entrusted me with this information several years ago in case something should ever happen to her."

"Well that does explain a few things, but why did she keep it a secret, and where the hell has he been the past 5 years?!" Kankuro asked feeling rather irritated that Rai's father hadn't ever taken the time to meet her.

"He doesn't know Kankuro. Kizuna never told him. Also the letter that was sent to him by Kizuna's lawyer probably didn't have that information in it; however he will be informed of everything when he meets Raiko."

"Oh, so when will he be here to get her?" he said somewhat ashamed of his outburst, casting his gaze to the floor.

"He won't be coming here, in the messages that were sent to both him and Tsunade it said she would be brought to the village on the 12th."

Kankuro's eyes snapped back up to his brother, "That's only four days from now Gaara!" he yelled.

"I'm fully aware of that Kankuro, she will be leaving in the morning with a team." He said glaring at him, both of them sat eyes lock not aware of the other set of eyes looking at them both until they hear a small sob come from the little girls mouth. Both of their heads snapped in her direction taking in her appearance.

Her dark grey eyes filled with silent tears that were spilling down her face, her silver hair in pigtails still mused from sleep and her little bottom lip quivering. In the next second she had run across the room and attached herself to Gaara sobbing into his robes.

Yes, Raiko understood what they had been talking about. 'Why are they sending me away, don't they want me here anymore?' she thought to herself.

Gaara looked down at the little girl with sad eyes before reaching down and pulling her into a hug, he could still hear her crying against his shoulder and understood what she was thinking.

Kankuro sat back feeling guilty that it was probably his fault she had woken up. Looking up at the pair it still shocked him sometimes to see his brother with such a caring face and holding Raiko so lovingly, if someone told him years ago his brother would be like this he would have laughed in their faces, but he was glad for the change.

Raiko pulled back from Gaara's shoulder and spoke for the first time in a week; her voice was very quiet and cracking a little with emotion. "Why are you sending me away, why can't I stay with you and Kanky?" She asked with her little lip still quivering and her watery eyes looking into his.

Taking a deep breath trying to decide on the best way to tell this very smart little girl why she would be leaving. "Well Rai your mommy said that if anything ever happened to her she wanted Kakashi to take care of you, but even if your there if you need us Kankuro and I can come visit or you can come visit us here. Also you remember Temari right?"

The little girl nodded her head slightly, her tears finally drying up some and her lip was now only pouting a little.

"Well the village that you're moving too, Temari is there most of the time, so you can visit her too." He said hoping that what he said would ease the little girls' worries some.

"But what about ninja lessons, If Kanky and you aren't there who's gonna teach me?" She asked looking back and forth between Gaara and Kankuro.

Kankuro deciding now would be a good time to enter the conversation again. "Well squirt, Kakashi, the guy you'll be living with will probably train you some and they also have a school you can go to when you get a little older. Also if you want when we visit each other I can teach you a few new things, I'm sure Gaara would too."

"He right you know." Gaara said looking back down at the little girl. "And you know what, some of my friends live there too and I'm sure you'll like them."

"So who's going with me when I leave?" She looked up at Gaara again her eyes starting to get a little dewy again.

"Actually I decided that some of my ninja will take you but also if he wants, Kankuro can go along to and even stay a few days until everything calms down."

"Really!" She asked seeming excited for the first time in days. She was excited at the prospect of having Kankuro all to herself, they could play all day and he wouldn't have to keep going back to work.

"Yup squirt" Kankuro answer looking over her head at his brother silently thanking him for giving him a little more time with her. Cause even if he wouldn't openly admit it he was attached to the kid.

Jumping back down from Gaara, she started heading back towards the door but before she reached it she looked back at them with a look on her face that said she just figured something out and said something that surprised them both. "Kashi is my daddy isn't he." With that she smiled a little and ran back into the room to pack up her stuff.

Both Gaara's and Kankuro's jaws were hanging slightly slack before snapping them shut and looking at each other. "She's a pretty bright child even though she's so young." Gaara said to his brother.

"Yeah, she's gonna make a great ninja if she can figure that out already, but of course she always did catch on to things really quickly."

"Hn" Garra replied with just a small smile on his face. 'Konoha isn't going to know what hit them when they meet Raiko, because even if she is only five years old, she already knows things she shouldn't be able to do until she's older.'

Kankuro just sat back and chuckled a little thinking along the same lines as his brother. "So Gaara, how long can I stay in Konoha?"

Looking back to his brother still grinning slightly "A week or so if you'd like, that way you can also visit with Temari while you're there, but your main focus should be getting Raiko settled into her new life so when you leave she isn't too uncomfortable."

Just as they were settling back in to a comfortable silence, the small door swung back open, and there stood Raiko with a backpack on and another one dragging behind her. She only stood there a moment before walking over to Kankuro. "Ok Kanky I'm ready to go, so let's get going." She said grabbing his hand.

Laughing again, he stood up, picking her up in the process. "First things first squirt, let's make sure you packed everything you're gonna need, then we'll see about leaving early, but my guess is we won't leave till tomorrow." He said winking at her and carrying her back into the other room.

Gaara just sat there for a moment before shaking his head and going back to his paperwork. Trying to decide what good teams were available to make sure Raiko got to Konoha safe and sound.

_The next morning (early)_

A small team stood waiting at the gate when Kankuro and Gaara, who was holding a sleepy Raiko in his arms arrived. Kankuro reached over and took Raiko from Gaara. Noticing the slightly worried look on his brother's face, he decided to try and calm his obvious fears a little. "She'll be fine Gaara; I'll send word when we make it."

"I know she'll be fine, but I believe I will miss her." Reaching into a pocket he pulls out something that's rather old and very recognizable to Kankuro. "Give this to her when she wakes back up." He says handing the Item over to his brother. "Good luck" And with that Gaara disappears in a swirl of sand.

Chuckling a little he mutters under his breath "softy" as he looks down at the small teddy bear that his brother had had since he was a small boy before tucking it safely in his own pocket. Readjusting Raiko slightly he turned to the team at the gate. "Well let's get going, we have to be in Konoha in three days." Was all he said before taking off with the sleeping silver haired girl in his arms.

_Friday morning 10:35am (Hokage's office)_

"Kakashi! Would you stop pacing, you've been here for an hour now. I think this is the first time you've ever been early for a meeting before. Just take a seat and calm down, I've never seen you so riled before." Tsunade yelled at him from behind her desk.

Walking over to one of the chairs placed in front of her desk he flopped down. Scooting back to the edge of the chair he looked up at the Hokage. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, their late so I'm just a little worried; I mean what if something happened." Standing up quickly he started to head for the door while saying. "I better go look for them."

But just as he reached the door Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk causing it crack a little. "SIT DOWN HATAKE!"

Lowering his head again looking like a scolded child he walked back to the chair taking his seat again. "Hell Kakashi you act like this is your own kid or something." She said looking at him. But when the words left her mouth his head shot up and his eye widened. Noticing the look in his eyes something clicked together for the blond Hokage. "Holy shit Kakashi it is your kid isn't it! Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brat?"

Looking back down again he just muttered. "I didn't know, I still don't know for sure until the kid gets here, hell I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl or what its name is." Looking up at Tsunade again he decided he need to go looking for the Suna team, but just as he started to stand up the door opened. Turning his head to the door, waiting for someone to enter, he let out a slightly disappointed sigh seeing the pink hair woman enter the room.

"Sorry I was late Tsunade-sama." Sakura said closing the door. Glancing over she saw Kakashi taking a seat again and putting his head in his hands. Looking up at the clock she noticed it was about a quarter till 11. "The Suna team is late too huh?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they will be arriving soon." Just then there was a knock on the door before a blond head poked in.

"Hey old lady, look who I found wandering in the gates a few minutes ago." Naruto said sounding rather proud of himself. He pushed the door open wider admitting Kankuro as well as a group of Suna Nins.

Kankuro turned to the team. "We've arrived, please hand over you information to the Hokage and then you are dismissed and may return to the village." The team followed their orders they handed over several scrolls which included a correspondence from the Kazekage before leaving the office. The whole time Kankuro continued to stand just inside the room, with Naruto standing slightly behind him making weird faces.

"It's a pleasure Kankuro-sama; I didn't think the Kazekage would be sending his own brother on such a simple mission." Tsunade said standing up from her desk. "Please have a seat." She said pointing toward the small couch of to the side of her desk.

"I'll stand for the moment, and as for why I'm on this mission, let's just say my brother and I both have a personal interest. All the information needed is in the letter from Gaara." Kankuro stated as Tsunade opened the letter from the Kazekage, scanning over its contents she confirmed some of Kakashi's former suspicions as well as finding out some interesting facts.

Kakashi who had remained quiet until was about to ask a question when Tsunade asked it for him.

"So where is Raiko? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

'A girl, I have a daughter, well maybe.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well Hokage-sama, if you hadn't noticed by the idiots' expressions she's behind me. She's a little shy right now." Reaching behind him he pulled the little girl out to his side so they could see her, but she buried her face in the side of his pant leg.

Kakashi and Tsunade were both convinced of who had father this little girl the second they saw her hair, because not many people had silver hair at such a young age, but it was a trait that ran in Kakashi's family.

"Just a second" Kankuro said grinning a little before squatting down and whispering to the little girl.

"_Come on squirt, why are you so shy they won't bite, didn't you want to meet Kakashi? You were talking about it all morning."He said trying to talk her into being a little more social._

"_But what if he doesn't like me Kanky? What if he's mean? What if he doesn't want me? Can't I just go back home with you?" She asked quietly, her eyes getting a little watery. _

"_Hey where's the brave little girl I know? He's gonna love ya, and if he didn't want ya he'd be an idiot. And anyway I'm gonna be staying here for a little while remember, so I'll make sure everything is ok before I leave alright?"_

Sniffing back the tears a little she hugged Kankuro before saying ok. Kankuro stood back up and took her hand walking her over to the small group of people over by the desk. Coming to stand in front of the four people, she looked up at them her eyes now clear, with at little look of determination on her face she looked up at the silver haired man before her smiling a little.

"Hi I'm Raiko." She smiled up at the man, before grabbing his hand and pulling him down a little.

Looking down at the little girl in front of him, there was no denying that this was his daughter, she had to be the cutest child he had ever seen, she had his silver hair which just slightly darker than his own and it was pulled back into pigtails. She was wearing what appeared to be a little ninja outfit with the Suna symbol on it. 'I'll have to get her one with the leaf emblem on it.' Her eyes were dark grey like his own, but he couldn't deny that she look just like her mom, he may not have seen the woman in nearly 6 years but this child was defiantly Kizuna's and his own.

Kneeling down in front of her after she introduced herself and tugged on his hand he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello Raiko, I'm Kakashi." He said with his normal little eye crinkle.

_A.N._

_I know that Gaara and Kankuro are a little OOC, but hey it's been years, they are both mellower, and I mean who can help but care about a cute little kid. ____ Read review all that good stuff, hope you all enjoyed, there will be more of the kaka/saku romance to come this chapter was mainly just an introduction for Raiko. New chapter will be out soon. ___


	3. Chapter 3 Settling in and Explanations

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

Hey all sorry for the delay, I'll be trying to get another chapter out a little later in the week to make up for it. Without further ado on with the story, hope you all enjoy. 

Previously:

"Hello Raiko, I'm Kakashi." He said with his normal little eye crinkle.

Chapter 3 "Settling in and explanations"

While Raiko was introducing herself Kankuro had moved back towards the door again next to Naruto. Thinking that this would take a little bit Kankuro leaned against the wall, sitting Crow down on the ground, deciding to just sit back and watch while making sure Raiko was comfortable with her surroundings.

Looking into Kakashi's face Raiko tilted her head ever so slightly before smiling very widely again. Before Kakashi knew what was happening the small little girl was giving him a hug. He was surprised to say the least, he figured it would have taken a little time for her to warm up to him, putting his arms around her he returned the hug. Though as soon as he did Raiko said something rather unexpected, that only he could hear that just proved to him that she was a very sharp child. "_Kashi, you shouldn't be so sad, from now on you have to smile ok?"_ With that she pulled away from him and turned back towards Kankuro.

"Hey Kanky…" Raiko says in a drawn out voice with a sly little grin on her face.

Noticing the grin on Rai's face Kankuro pushed off the wall and walked towards her a little

"Hey what…" Kankuro said back in the same drawn out voice, knowing what was about to happen.

As soon as the words left his mouth a small squeal rent though the air before the little girl took off like a shot towards him pigtails flying out behind her, once she got a little closer she jumped.

Spreading his feet a little ready to catch the little girl who had just catapulted herself into the air, catching her under the arms he started to spin her in a circle as her giggles filled the room.

Standing back by the desk Kakashi was still soaking in the observation his daughter had just made within moments of meeting him. 'She's a very bright child, she is going to make a great ninja' He thought proudly. After this thought her giggles had just started to fill up the room, causing most of the other occupants to smile, taking in the picture in front of him he couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealously towards the puppet master. He started thinking to himself, if he had known her sooner maybe it would be him making her laugh like that, it would be him she was that comfortable with. Pushing down the small pains of jealously and guilt plaguing him he walked over to them.

Kankuro stopped spinning and swung the little girl into one arm so she sat on his hip for a moment while bending down to pick up crow.

"Hey Kanky, I'm hungry can we go get something to eat now?" Raiko asked and her question was made quite clear when a very loud grumble came from her tummy. A small blush stained her cheeks when she noticed that everyone else in the room was looking at her.

"Sure squirt how about you, me, and Kakashi go get some lunch before we get you settled in, how's that sound?" Kankuro asked as he adjusted crow looking up at Kakashi in silent approval of his plan.

"Yup let's go." She said smiling. Then Raiko reached out and grabbed Kakashi's arm giving it a tug smiling up at silver haired man. 'I wonder if he'll let me call him daddy or not' She wondered to herself as they left the Hokage's office.

_Outside the Hokage building_

Raiko who was now walking along in between the two ninja decided to grab both of their hands and swing along between them. Kankuro use to this action started to swing his arm back and forth, but Kakashi wasn't sure what to do at first but then noticed Kankuro's actions and started to swing her along with him.

"So where we gonna eat Kanky?" Raiko asked him while swinging.

"Hmm, not sure is there anything you want kiddo?" He asked with a slight smile, knowing what she would say after hearing Naruto talk about it from the gate to the Hokage building earlier.

"Ramen!" She yelled letting go of their hands on an upward swing causing her to fly though the air a little before landing a few feet in front of them, turning back to them with a big smile on her face.

"Ramen it is, Hey Kakashi do you know where the ramen place that Naruto goes to is?" he asked looking over at the older man noticing his slightly ashen look. 'Naruto must drag his whole team there all the time.'

Clearing his face he answered back "Yeah it's just down the street a little ways. So what kinds of ramen do you like Raiko?" He asked looking down at his baby girl deciding if she liked ramen as much as Naruto he would learn to deal with it better for her.

"Hmm, well I've never had ramen, at least that I can remember, but Naruto said that the BBQ pork ramen is really good so I think I'll get that." She said before grabbing both of their hands again trying to propel them down the street faster.

Once they reached the ramen shop Ayame took their orders. While they sat waiting for their food, Kakashi decided to try to get to know his little girl a little better.

"So Raiko, why haven't you ever had ramen before?" He asked while watching her playing with her chopsticks.

"Oh, mom never really took me out to eat, she was busy with work a lot, but when she was busy I got to spend time with Kanky and Panda-chan. But when we ate out we would get BBQ or Panda-Chan would make me tempura. Though my favorite was when we'd have miso soup, but that was only when mommy cooked." Raiko said, but once she mentioned her mother her smile turned down a little and her eyes got a little glossy. Shaking her head she thought 'No I can't be sad or daddy will get sadder and Kanky will worry'

Kakashi and Kankuro hadn't missed the sad look that had crossed her face for just a moment, but before either could say anything there food arrived and they all began eating, though Kakashi at his in a flash so no one could get a look at his face.

"This is really yummy, Naruto was right!" Raiko said while slurping her ramen down quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had all finished they headed towards Kakashi's apartment so Raiko and Kankuro could get settled. Kakashi's apartment was small, one bedroom and bathroom, a small living room and a small kitchen. He knew that he was going to have to look for a bigger apartment soon so Raiko could have her own room. 'I should do that tomorrow' he thought.

After setting their stuff down in the living room Raiko started pulling out a few things including the teddy bear that Gaara had given her when she left Suna, a photo album, two small scrolls, a fresh set of clothes, and some soap. "Hey Kashi where's your bathroom?" She asked holding the clothes and soap in her arms.

"Here all show you." Showing her though the bedroom he opened the bathroom door for her. "Here ya go." Turning to leave he was stopped by her voice.

"Hey Kashi, umm…"

"Yeah?" Kakashi said

"…never mind." She said smiling before closing the door

Shaking his head at the closed door, he walked back out to the living room where the puppet master was unpacking his things and setting up a futon on the floor. Sitting down on the small beaten up sofa Kakashi decided to find out some more about his daughter from Kankuro.

"So Kankuro, back at the Hokage's office you said that both you and your brother have a personal interest when it comes to Raiko, what did you mean by that?" He asked casually.

Looking up at the Copy-nin Kankuro decided to just answer instead of messing with him. "Well me, Gaara, and Temari all knew Kizuna really well, so we also knew Raiko since she was little, so we are all really close to her. Though both Gaara and I have been more like family to her, she is still close to Temari. We would look out for her when Kizuna was busy or on missions. I have to admit I was little upset when I found out that Kizuna left Rai in your care and not one of us at first but I understand now. But just so you know, Both Gaara and myself will always be part of her family, we've helped raise her." Just then though there was a loud shriek from the bathroom and then Raiko let out another scream before yelling.

"KANKY!!"

Jumping up from his seat he ran to the bathroom to see what happened, Kakashi right on his heals thinking something horrible must have happened for her to keep screaming like that. Throwing open the door they found Raiko soaking wet sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel haphazardly with soap covering her head and face, crying her eyes out and calling for Kankuro.

Kneeling down in front of her Kankuro started to talk quietly to her trying to get the soap off her face. "What happened kiddo?"

Sniffing back some of her tears, though some continued to leak from her eyes. "I got soap in my eyes and I couldn't see and you didn't come and I thought you left me." She sobbed out brokenly.

"Well it's alright now, I'm still here and I'll help you wash your hair and get the soap out of your eyes ok?" Kankuro asked quietly hoping to calm the distraught little girl.

"Ok."

"We'll be out in just a minute Kakashi." And with that Kankuro pushed the door shut again and started to rinse the little girl's silver hair and worked on rinsing the soap out of her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside that bathroom Kakashi continued to stand their somewhat dumbfounded. 'What would I have done if Kankuro hadn't been here, I don't know how to deal with a little kid yet, what am I going to do when he leaves?' Walking out to the living room he sat down thinking he could take on missing ninja, but in the face of his little girl's tears he was completely helpless. 'I'm gonna need help'

After that thought rang though his mind Kankuro came back out to the living room with a clean and dressed Raiko in his arms. Her eyes were a little red from being irritated from the soap and crying, but she was smiling at him again. Sitting Raiko down she walked over to Kakashi and sat on the floor between his legs before holding up two little hair bands.

"Will you put my hair up in pigtails again Kashi?" She asked her large dark eyes looking up at him.

"Sure sweetheart." He said giving her a little eye crinkle before taking the hair bands from her. 'I have no Idea what I'm doing.' He thought to himself with a little laugh. 'I guess I'll I can do is try.'

He had pulled her hair up into too sloppy pigtails before Kankuro decided he better help the copy nin out a little. Walking over and sitting next to him he told Raiko to sit in front of him and asked Kakashi to watch how to do it for future reference.

After putting her hair up Kakashi nodded in thanks as Raiko climbed up in Kankuro's lap, reaching over she pulled her photo album into her lap. "Hey Kashi you want to see some pictures?"

"Sure Rai." He said before scooting over next to her as she slid off of Kankuro's lap in between the two.

Kankuro stood up deciding that he should let Kakashi get a little bonding time in with her today and figured now would be as good of a time as any to go see his sister for a little bit before he took Raiko to see her tomorrow. "Hey Kakashi, I need to run out for a little bit will you be ok on your own Raiko?"

"Yup." Raiko said smiling up at him.

"We'll be fine, if I need your help I send one of my nin-dogs after you. Ok?" Kakashi said looking over at the sand ninja who was now standing by the door.

"That will be fine." And with that Kankuro walked out the door and towards Temari and Shikamaru's place.

_With Raiko and Kakashi_

Looking back down at his daughter he watched as she opened the photo album, there were several photos of her and Kizuna on the first page. As she turned the pages Kakashi felt a small ball of guilt building in his stomach because with each turn of the page he realized he wasn't a part of her life. Well that was gonna change now, he was defiantly warming up to being a father. When she turned the page again he noticed a particularly funny picture and had to ask her about it.

"What happened in this one Raiko?" He asked pointing to the picture in question. When she looked that the one he was pointing too she started to giggle.

"I got into Kanky's makeup and decided that Panda-Chan needed to look pretty too. He didn't mind until Kanky came in looking for his makeup and started laughing, and then Mari came in with her camera and took a picture." She said giggling again.

The picture in question was one of Gaara glaring at the camera with his face painted somewhat like Kankuro's though a little sloppier along with a heart painted over his tattoo, also the hair right above his forehead had been pulled up into a small ponytail. Kakashi was surprised the look on the Kazekage's face didn't melt the camera, he looked so angry. Kakashi also noticed a slightly younger Raiko in the back laying on the floor appearing to be giggling so hard she could hardly breathe.

Not being able to hold it anymore Kakashi burst out into laughter before looking down at the laughing little girl next to him in wonder. 'If she has the power to bring the Kazekage down to being her own personal toy what did she hold in store for me and anyone else she manages to wrap so tightly around her little finger, Because she's already got me'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching Temari and Shikamaru's house Kankuro knocked on the door. After just a few moments the door was pulled open and Temari grabbed her little brother and hugged him tightly. When he first noticed her he saw her eyes were a little red. 'She must have gotten Gaara's message.'

"How's RaiRai?" Temari asked as she led her brother into the living room where there was a lazy Nara spread out on a chair napping.

"She's doing ok, better now that were away from Suna." He said taking a seat next to his sister.

"Well where is she? Isn't she supposed to be with you? I wanted to see her." She said hurriedly

Rolling his eyes slightly Kankuro sighed and leaned his head back against the back of the sofa. "I left her with her with Kakashi for a little bit so they could get to know each other a little better. I'll bring her over here tomorrow, OK?"

"I guess that's ok, so did you tell her who he is?" She asked pointedly.

"No, we didn't have to she figured it out right after we told her that she would be living with a new guardian here in Konoha, you have to admit that kid has always been way smarter than her age would make you think." Kankuro said smiling thinking about the bright little girl.

"Yeah she's defiantly smart, maybe we should see if she wants to learn to play shogi from my lazy Nara over there." She said with a small laugh.

"We can see about that tomorrow, speaking of Nara, how are you too doing and does Gaara know your living together yet?" Kankuro asked sarcastically giving her a little leer.

Reaching over and smacking her brother over the head she yelled "NO and don't you go telling him I'll tell him when I'm good and ready!"

The two siblings continued talking for another hour or so, before Kankuro asked her about how she was doing with the lazy Nara again, which caused her to shout again, waking the other person in the room.

Shikamaru had heard them talking causing him to wake up, rolling his head over he chuckled a little at how flustered his girlfriend looked. "Troublesome" He said knowing what would happen next.

Jumping up Temari grabbed her fan before stalking over to her boyfriend. "I'll show you troublesome Nara!" She growled before swinging her fan at him.

"Well Temari it's been nice visiting but I'm gonna head back now. See you tomorrow." Kankuro said as he walked towards the front door, knowing he didn't want to be within firing range of her temper tantrum. Walking outside he heading back towards Kakashi's, knowing that Raiko would be starting to get hungry again and maybe tired too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Raiko continued looking at the photo album for a little while longer. Kakashi already found a few of his favorites of his daughter, one she was wearing a kimono at some sort of festival standing next to Temari, another was one where she was asleep laying on the floor covered in flour. She had said that she was helping Gaara make tempura and that she fell asleep after they had eaten.

It had been about an hour since Kankuro had left and Kakashi noticed that every now and then Raiko would look up at the door, then back to whatever they were looking at. They had gone though all her pictures and she had then decided to show him how she could make chakra strings and make her new teddy bear dance, soon after there was a knock on the door. Walking over to answer it figuring it was Kankuro he was surprised at who was standing in his threshold.

"Sakura." Kakashi said in a rather surprised voice.

Raiko had walked over behind her daddy and was now peaking around his legs. Looking up at the woman at the door, she saw that she had pink hair and she was carrying a bag of groceries. Remembering seeing her earlier in the Hokage's office she moved around in front of her dad and decided to find out who this lady was.

"I'm Raiko, who are you?"

Looking down Sakura smiled at the little girl before crouching down. "I'm Sakura; I thought maybe you guys would be hungry, and sad to say Kakashi-sempai isn't much of a cook. I heard you like Tempura; want to help me make some Raiko?"

Looking at Sakura, Raiko decided she really liked her. "How did you know that I like tempura?" She asked staring wide eyed at Sakura.

"Well I'm friends with Gaara and he sent me a letter today that said you really like his tempura and since I'm the one who taught him how to make it, he figured that I could help you get more settled." Sakura said with a big smile. "So want to help me Rai?"

"Sure!" Raiko said grabbing Sakura's hand leading her to the kitchen, deciding anyone who was friends with her Panda-chan must be a really nice person.

Kakashi just stood back and watched in quite wonder. 'Well I guess I know who can help me with Raiko if I need it.' He thought smiling to himself.

They had been cooking for a few minutes when another knock sounded. Answering the door Kakashi let Kankuro in, telling him that Sakura had come over to help make dinner.

When dinner was ready Sakura set out everyone's food, but when she set Kakashi's food down in front of him there was also a small bowl of miso soup along with his tempura. Looking up at Sakura she smiled slightly down at him before sitting down to her own dinner.

After dinner Sakura said that she had to get over to the Hospital for her shift, but that she would drop by sometime tomorrow to check on them.

Still sitting at the table, Raiko let out a yawn before walking over to Kankuro and crawling in his lap.

"Can I yawn sleep with you tonight Kanky?" She asked sleepily against his chest, laying her head against him and closing her eyes.

"Sure kiddo." Kankuro said smiling down at the top of her head while rubbing her back.

While watching the pair Kakashi felt a little bit of that jealousy well up in him again. 'I wonder how long it will take for her to act like that with me?' he thought.

After just a few minutes Raiko had fallen asleep on Kankuro's lap. Picking her up he walked over to the futon he had laid out earlier, laying Raiko down under the covers and putting her teddy bear next to her. After getting her settled he walked back to the table to talk with Kakashi.

Sensing some of Kakashi's feelings he decides to maybe telling the copy-nin a little more about Raiko will help. Sitting down leaning his head back a little Kankuro decided how he should start.

"Kakashi, you'll get close to her too you know. I mean she's already warming up to you, she has just known me longer so I make her feel safe. You want to know something interesting?" Kankuro asked looking at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure."

"Raiko knows you're her dad." He said watching Kakashi's eye widen in shock.

"How…"

"We didn't tell her, no one did, but she's really smart though I'm sure you've seen that already. She figured it out on her own when we told her that she would be moving to live with a guardian that she had never met before." Kankuro said smiling still remembering how proud he felt of her when she figured it out.

"You two will be fine, and you know Kakashi, I think if after I leave you need any help you have several options, though the one that was here tonight might be a good idea." He said slyly winking at the copy-nin. "Raiko seems to like her, and normally Rai doesn't warm up to women very quickly. Sakura also seems to like Raiko I'm sure she would help you out." Kankuro said with a smile before thinking to himself. 'And I'm pretty sure she likes you too old man'

_A.N._

_Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's always nice to know people like your story. ____ And don't worry there will be more kaka/saku soon, but I have to ease into it, can't make it move to fast or it will screw up my plans. Well hope you all liked it, watch for a new chapter soon. ___


	4. Chapter 4 Missing and a game

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

Hey all, once again sorry for the delay, but due to that delay three chapters will be coming out today and tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy and now on with the story.

Chapter 4 "Missing and a game"

Dawn starts to break over the village just as a small silver haired girl is waking.

Waking up Raiko lifts her head from her pillow to look at the clean face of Kankuro next to her snoring away, deciding she was hungry she grabbed her teddy bear and headed over to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Looking in the fridge finding only a few leftovers from the night before, and they didn't look to appetizing. Looking over towards the bedroom door she noticed it was still closed.

'Hmm I better not bother Kashi he's probably still sleeping.' Raiko thought to herself as she rocked back and forth on her feet clutching her teddy bear. 'Well I guess I'm on my own, cause Kanky needs some sleep too. I'll just go get ramen!' As she thought this a large grin spread across her face before walking quietly over to her bag, grabbing some clothing she slipped them on quickly before grabbing the little bit of money that Kanky had given her the day before.

With money clutched in her small hand Raiko slipped out the door silently.

Once outside of the apartment she started heading down the stairs and in the direction of the Ramen shop. Running along down the street she couldn't stop before she ran into a tall man in front of her. The man started to turn towards her.

'Maybe it wasn't a very good idea for me to come on my own.' Raiko thought starting to feel a little fear. However her fear washed away when the man smiled down at her. Even with the long scar crossing his nose, she could tell from his smile that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm so…sorry." Raiko stuttered out blushing a little as the man in front of her smiled down at her.

Crouching down Iruka continued to smile at the small blushing girl before him. She had silver hair that was hanging loosely down her back; she couldn't be more than four or five years old. 'I wonder why she is out here all by herself, I don't remember seeing her around before and silver hair is kind of hard to miss on younger people.'

"It's all right; I'm just on my way to get something to eat with a friend of mine, where are you headed? Are you all by yourself?" Iruka asked softly so not to scare her.

Looking down at her feet Raiko answered. "Well, umm… I wanted to get some breakfast but no one was awake yet and I didn't want to wake them, so I figured I would be alright on my own…but I'm kinda lonely now…"

Before she could continue she was cut off by a very boisterous voice. "IRUKA SENSEI!!" Looking over Raiko recognized the yellow haired ninja that came to a stop next to Iruka.

"Hello Naruto, we can head over for some ramen in just a minute I was trying to help this little girl." Iruka said looking up at the loud blond.

Looking down at the girl standing in front of Iruka his eyes widened a fraction. "Hey Raiko, what are you doing here by yourself where is Kankuro and Kakashi-sensei?" He asked looking around as if expecting them to just appear out of thin air.

"Hi Naruto, well they were both sleeping and I wanted ramen so I decided to just come by myself." She said looking down again before a thought crossed her mind, quickly looking up her face had brightened considerably. "Hey can I go eat with you guys??" she asked the two men standing by her giving them her best pout, pleading with her eyes.

Neither ninja stood a chance. "Sure Raiko, let's go eat!" Naruto said scooping the little girl off the ground and letting her sit on his shoulder as he raced towards the ramen shop, standing back up Iruka slowly followed behind the other two.

'I wonder who she is. Well I guess I'll find out soon enough.' Iruka thought to himself just as he was entering the shop only to her the little girls giggles.

**Back at Kakashi's around the same time**

Waking up Kakashi just laid and looked at his ceiling for several minutes, it was only a little after dawn, but he figured instead of laying in bed for a good deal of the morning he need to get up now that he was responsible for someone other than himself. Getting out of bed he walked over; put some clothes on before heading out into the other room. Walking to the fridge he decided after looking inside that he need to go shopping soon. Looking back towards the futon on the floor he noticed something missing.

'Where's Raiko!' He thought in a panic as he realized the only body laying there was the puppet master. Walking over to him he nudged Kankuro with his foot. Kankuro growled a little before looking up at the silver haired man.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep." Kankuro grumbled out.

"Where's Raiko?!" Kakashi demanded gruffly

"Huh? What do you mean where's Raiko she's right ther…" He trailed off as he looked over his shoulder behind him to notice the place previously filled by the small girl was now empty. Moving into action quickly he jumped up grabbing his clothes and throwing them on quickly, he was out the door with Kakashi close on his tail.

"Kakashi can you use your dogs to track her, she can't be far yet." He asked hurriedly.

"yeah." He said stopping with the puppet master next to him before summoning up Pakkun.

"Yo" the small pug said looking up at his master. "What do you need me for so early in the morning Kakashi?"

"I need you to track someone and quickly."

"Ok, who do you need me to find?" he asked noticing the tense look on Kakashi's face and hearing the worry in his voice.

"My daughter, she disappeared from the apartment, here this is hers" he said grabbing the small hair band that Kankuro was holding.

"Ok. She isn't far." The pug said before taking off down the street.

After traveling only several minutes the pug stopped in front of a very recognizable shop. "She's here. I'll see you later Kakashi, you'll have to introduce us all soon." And with that the dog disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

Some of the worry drained from both men as they neared the shop, but all of it drained away when they hear Raiko's laugh come from inside. Striding though Kakashi saw his little girl sitting between Naruto and Iruka, she was giggling at Naruto who was trying to entertain her by showing how much he could eat.

Kakashi and Kankuro walked up behind her. Kakashi turned her seat around ready to lecture her along with the puppet master, until he saw her face. She was smiling ear to ear, and looked so happy.

"Hi Kanky, Hi Kashi are you going to eat with us too?"

Smiling slightly under his mask he pulled the little girl into his arms hugging her tightly. "Sweetie, if you wanted to come eat ramen you should have just told us, I was so worried when you were gone." He said quietly.

A quick look of remorse crossed her tiny face. "I'm sorry Kashi, I didn't mean to, but you were both sleepy and I was hungry, so I figured I was a big girl and could go by myself, I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again." She said hugging back.

After that they all sat down and ate breakfast with Iruka and Naruto. When they were done eating they decided that they need to get started with their plans for the day and all went their separate ways.

"I'll meet up with you guys a little later at Temari's but I have a few things I need to get done this morning." Kakashi said

"That's fine; we'll see you sometime around lunch, right Squirt?" Kankuro said ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Yup, see you later Kashi." Rai said grabbing Kankuro's hand ready to head to Temari's. 'I can't wait to see Mari!'

**At Temari's**

Knocking on the door Kankuro waited for several minutes and had started thinking either they were too early or no one was at home. But just then he hears Raiko's squeal behind him as she lets go of his hand. Turning around he sees the little girl being swung around in his sisters arm before being slung onto Temari's hip.

"Morning Temari, we were just starting to think we were too early." Kankuro said walking up to his sister.

"Nope, I just had to go drop something off for the Hokage; I'm surprised Shika didn't let you guys in." She said as she was unlocking the door and walking into the house with Kankuro following behind her and the small girl.

"So RaiRai have you had any breakfast yet?" Temari asked the little girl.

"Yup we ate ramen with Naruto." She said smiling up at the woman holding her.

"Ok, not the healthiest thing to eat but I guess it works once and a while." Temari was saying as they walked into the living room only to notice a snoozing Shikamaru in the chair. Walking over to him she kicked the chair hard enough to wake him. "I thought I told you to wake up you lazy ass!" She yelled as Shikamaru's eyes landed on her.

Looking over at Kankuro, Raiko's eyes were big and her mouth looked like a large "O" before saying "Kanky, Mari said a naughty word!"

Glancing at his sister his eyes filled with mirth "Now Mari you're not supposed to say naughty words" he said in an annoying voice shaking his finger at her like he was reprimanding a small child.

"Oh shut up "Kanky" you're just as bad as me and I'm still older than you." Temari said sticking her tongue out before setting Raiko down on the floor.

"As much fun as it is to hear you two argue, I think I'll go to the Kitchen." Shikamaru said before heading out of the room, noticing that he had gained himself a shadow as he left.

Once reaching the Kitchen he grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured himself a glass. "You must be Raiko, want some?" He asked looking down at the small girl standing next to him.

Nodding her head he poured a second glass before handing it to her. Sitting down at the small table, the little girl just watched him for several minutes before saying anything.

"Your hair looks like a pineapple." She said cocking her head slightly to the side before taking a drink.

Looking at the little girl he chuckled slightly drinking deeply from his glass, 'cute kid' he thought. Looking out the window he noticed it was a nice clear day with plenty of nice white clouds. 'Hmm, maybe if I can sneak away I'll head outside to take a nap later.' Hearing movement he looked back and noticed the little girl was now standing next to his chair.

"Umm, since they're busy, could you put my hair up?" Raiko asked handing him a hair band

Sighing to himself he mumbles "Troublesome" under his breath before taking the hair band from her. "Well turn around and I'll put it in a ponytail for you."

Once her hair was up she looked at the man again. "What's your name? Are you Mari's boyfriend? Do you live here too? Wanna play a game?" She rattled of f quickly.

Smiling a little before answering Shika shook his head, "Well my name is Shikamaru Nara, Yes I'm Temari's boyfriend, Yes I live here, And what game to you want to play?" He asked in his usually lazy drawl.

Smiling brightly up at him she said "I don't know what game's do you like Shika?"

"Well how about we play Shogi? Do you know how to play? I'll be sure to go easy on ya." He said

"Umm… I've never played that before, but you could teach me." She said hopefully.

"Sure kiddo, come with me." He said leading her to the small deck outside where there were a couple pillows and a small raised table that his Shogi board was sitting on. "Have a seat and I'll teach you."

**With Temari and Kankuro**

After they finished arguing with each other they noticed that both Shikamaru and Raiko were gone, but figured they were probably in the kitchen they sat down on the couch.

"So your only gonna be here for a few more days huh?" Temari asked quietly

"Yeah, I'll be heading back to Suna soon; I just hope she'll take it ok." He said just as quietly hoping the small girl wouldn't hear.

"She'll be fine, she's a strong kid."

"You and Shika will watch out for her right?" he asked looking at Temari sadly.

"Yeah, you know something I think you're going to take this harder than she does." She laughed "You so attached to her that you'll not know what to do with yourself when you get back to Suna."

"Oh shut it Temari!"

"You know, I was thinking that I would travel back with you to Suna to visit for a little while." Kankuro looked up sharply at her. "I know I know, it wouldn't be the best time to do that for Rai, but I've been thinking I need to get talking to Gaara about Shika out of the way soon." She said leaning back looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess that'll be ok Temari, but how long do you think you'll be staying in Suna?" He asked looking over at his sibling.

"I'm not sure maybe at least a couple weeks, even though I like it here I still miss Suna sometimes." She said somewhat sadly.

They continued to talk for quite some time just trying to catch up on all of the happenings in both villages. After a while they decide to go look for Shika and Rai, they were surprised to find them playing Shogi on the porch, and even more surprised to see Shika playing so seriously against a four year old.

"How's the game Shika?" Temari asked coming to sit by her boyfriend.

"This is our third game, I just taught her a little while ago, and I won the first game but…."

"But what Shika?" She asked

Kankuro just stood back smirking, having a pretty good Idea what was happening. 'I think the Nara is getting his butt kicked by a newbie.'

"She won the second game, I mean I went easy on her, but she still won it really quickly, and this time I'm playing seriously and it still seems she might beat me." He said still slightly shocked. 'She's only four how can she learn this game so quickly, let alone beat me.' He thought looking over the board.

"Your move Shika." She said grinning at him

Looking over the board again he noticed the kid almost had him beat. 'Crap I'm getting beat by a little girl; I'll never live it down, Troublesome.'

After several more minutes the game was over Shikamaru just sitting there staring at the board, even after Raiko had gotten up to follow Temari in to help with lunch.

"You ok Shika?" Kankuro asked "She's a really smart kid; it is a little surprising that she beat you, but it was still expected eventually. I'm sure she'll be up for a rematch." He laughed out patting him on the back before also moving into the house.

Snapping out of it Shika picked up the pieces and began to put them away when he heard a small poof in front of him, looking up he was greeted with the sight of Kakashi, pervy book and all.

"Yo" He said walking over and taking a seat in front of the young genius.

"Hey Kakashi, Rai's inside with Temari and Kankuro. That kid is smart, you know that." He said shaking his head continuing to put away the game.

"Yup she is, but why do you say?" The copy-nin asked placing his book back in his hip pouch.

"She just beat me at shogi." He laughed.

"Really? Well now you have a new shogi partner, I know that Sakura sometimes plays you." He said looking over at the house.

"Well Kakashi, I think it's about time for lunch, let's go eat." Shika said getting up and walking inside with Kakashi trailing behind him.

**With Sakura (The night before after leaving Kakashi's)**

After leaving Kakashi's apartment, Sakura turned towards her own home to get ready for her shift at the hospital. Once she reached her home she gathered her clothes and supplies together before hopping in the shower. After finishing her bath she dressed and headed towards the hospital. On her way there she began to think about the nights events.

'Raiko is a very sweet child, but I get the feeling she's gonna give Kakashi a run for his money, he doesn't seem quite ready for being in charge of a child yet.' She thought to herself.

"I guess I'll just have to help out when I can." Sakura said out loud to herself, with a big grin on her face. 'Also this gives me a reason to be around Kakashi more.' She thought before sighing to herself 'he'll never see me that way.'

After arriving at the hospital Sakura decided to check up on Sai first, it had been over a day but he still hadn't woken up yet. Walking into his room she was somewhat shocked to see the painter sitting up in his bed staring at her.

"Sai! You're awake!" she said before hurrying over to him. "How are you feeling, do you need anything?"

"I'm still tired and my head is thrumming a little" He said looking up at his pink-haired teammate. "How long have I been out, has anything happened Sakura, you look tired." Sai asked with a small frown of concern covering his pale face.

Smiling at the ink user thinking it's so much nicer having him call her by name instead of 'ugly' like he used too, but then all people do grow up. In these past years he has slowly began to get some of his emotions back, he is still a rather quiet and stoic person, but he is much friendly to those on his team.

"You've only been sleeping for a little over a day. But several things have happened; right now I'm tired for one of those reasons." She said with a smile. "The same day that I worked on you, Kakashi-sempai got a message from Suna explaining he was to become a guardian for a four year old little girl." She watched her friends dark eyes widen at this.

"Who would leave a child to Kakashi?" Sai asked

"Well if you ask me, after meeting her again tonight I would say that she has to be Kakashi's daughter, they have the same hair and eyes. So it would make sense for her to live with him." She said thoughtfully

"But why are you tired Sakura?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

Sakura giggled a little at the picture he made looking like an inquisitive puppy before answering. "Well tonight I figured I would help out just a little, I went over to Kakashi's and made dinner for them, Oh Kankuro is also staying for a few days. But anyway, normally I would be sleeping before my shift but I decided that I should try to help Kakashi as much as possible so he can get adjusted quicker."

"Ahh…" Sai replied nodding his head thoughtfully as if remembering one of the lessons he read in some book.

"Well Sai I need to go ahead and start my normal rounds, I'll visit you again tomorrow, try and get some more rest. You're going to need it to help clear out any remnants of that poison. Goodnight Sai." She said walking back to his door and turning off the light again.

"Goodnight Sakura."

After finishing her rounds, she headed home, It was already well into the morning as she was walking home. As she grew closer to her house she noticed one of her friends walking down the street. Over the last few years she had grown closer to the Sand kunoichi, if Sakura had to guess, she would bet that Temari would be a permanent resident of Leaf before long. Temari and Shika had been living together for at least a year now; they would probably be married before this year was up.

"Hey Temari!!" Sakura yelled waving her hand above her head.

Looking back over her shoulder Temari noticed her pink haired friend coming up on her quickly. When Sakura reached her side, Temari replied. "Hey Sakura. Just getting off work?"

"Yup, I'm heading home for a little sleep before the Hokage decides she needs me to cover another shift." She laughed more to herself than her friend.

"So what are you up to so early in the morning Temari, Nara keeping you up all night?" Sakura asked wiggling her eyebrows a little 'Man I'm getting as bad as Ino.' Sakura thought mentally smacking herself.

"Ha, I wish, no I had some things to do before Kankuro brings Raiko over to visit today." Temari said looking down the street.

"OH well I won't hold you up any longer. I'll see you soon, talk to you later Temari." Sakura said before turning to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you later Sakura." Temari said before heading down the street.

After Temari had left, Sakura started heading to her house again. Her thoughts only on her pillows, bed, the few hours of sleep she could get before someone woke her, and a certain silver haired ninja who had been on her mind over the past few days.

_A.N._

_Well that's it for this chapter; two more will be out either tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully people are still enjoying this, Also the story should start moving a little more soon. _

_Oh and I was going to ask is there anyone you want to see Raiko interact with? I already have plans for several people but if anyone wants to throw a name out feel free, but I can't promise it will make it in the story. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorite the story. It always makes you want to write more when you know someone is enjoying it. _


	5. Chapter 5 Training and Tag

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

No real notes before starting the story, just once again enjoy.

Chapter 5 "Training and Tag"

After eating lunch with Temari and Shika, the trio made their way to the training grounds at the request of the small silver haired girl who was sitting upon her father's shoulders. How she got there however, was a rather interesting turn on events.

Several minutes earlier right after eating they had walked outside when Raiko decided that she wanted to go to the training grounds to show off for Kakashi, however Kakashi was more interested in going and starting to get things packed up so they could move to their new home in a day or two.

"Please Kashi?" Raiko asked looking up at him with watery eyes and a quivering lip. The other two men in the yard had already caved, telling her that they could take her instead, thinking 'If only it will stop her from making that face anymore.' But Kakashi was trying his hardest to stand his ground. Though unbeknown to him his daughter had gained something else from him other than his hair and eyes, she was just as stubborn and manipulative as him.

"Raiko, there are some things that we need to do this afternoon; you can go to the training grounds in a couple days with my team and I." He said trying to look stern.

"But, please, I really want to." She said with a couple tears rolling down her soft little cheeks.

Kakashi could feel himself caving. 'There is only so much a man can take; it's almost like when Gai is demanding a challenge.' He thought rolling his eyes.

The only woman in the yard was smiling smugly, 'That little girl has serious talent at turning hardened shinobi into mush, she is gonna make one hell of a kunoichi one of these days.' She gave a little chuckle remembered back on when she took one of many embarrassing pictures of her brother Gaara. 'No wonder he could never say no to her, and always let her get away with things.'

Thinking of Gai, Kakashi decided on a plan of action to help him get out of this stalemate.

"Alright Rai, how about this, if you can manage to get on my back we'll go to the training grounds for the afternoon, if not were going to go get things ready to move." He said, figuring a four year old even if she is his daughter, could beat him.

A thoughtful look crossed Raiko's face as she looked around the area for a quick second, before looking back at the man in front of her. Sniffling a little, from her false tears, she answered. "Ok, say go when you're ready Kashi."

"Alright kiddo, get ready…. Go." Kakashi said rather bored.

However if he had know then what he knew now he wouldn't have taken his daughter so lightly; because even for a four year old she had defiantly taken him by surprise.

Right before Kakashi said go the other three people in the yard that were not involved all smirked for various reasons. Kankuro and Temari because they knew that even if she was young she had already been taught many things, but she was also a great problem solver for one so young; and Shikamaru because even though he hadn't know Rai that long he could recognize by the look in her eyes while looking around the yard that she was just like him, always thinking about twenty steps ahead. 'Man that is one smart kid, no wonder she gave me a run for my money.'

After saying go Kakashi had been expecting Rai to run at him like some untrained academy student, but what he hadn't expected at all was for his daughter to suddenly disappear in a poof of smoke.

'How does she know replacement justu already?' Kakashi wondered as he looked around the yard when his eyes landed on a rather smug looking puppet master.

"What did you think she was living with the Kazekage family and not learning anything, you know Kakashi no matter how young you shouldn't underestimate an opponent, even if she is cute." Kankuro said with a wide smirk on his face, while he was waiting for Raiko to make her move.

As Kakashi continued to look around for where she might have gone, he failed to look as he always says "underneath the underneath." But by the time he realized it was already too late, two small hands were grabbing his feet and pulling him down into the soft earth quickly. In that moment it took to jump out of the dirt he had a small giggling girl hanging on his back. 'I guess I shouldn't take her so lightly, she is my kid after all.' He thought smiling a little, feeling somewhat smug and proud until he realized even if she knows these justu he hadn't been the one to teach them to her.

"I win, can we go now Kashi?" Raiko asked giggling over his shoulder.

With a slight smile, Kakashi admitted defeat and they headed off to the training grounds after Raiko had situated herself proudly sitting on his shoulders almost as if to say she had beat him.

As they walked to the training grounds Raiko played with Kakashi's hair and chattered away with Kankuro, about different things. While walking Kakashi decided that it might be a good thing that they were going to the training grounds, because now maybe he could make up for lost time and teach her something himself.

Once they reached the training grounds Raiko showed him some very basic justu, like replacement, clones, and the like. All were things that academy students would learn, things he had know for a very 

long time, but seeing her eyes light up as she explained each one to him made him feel they were the greatest justu he had ever seen. After a short time Kankuro excused himself saying that he needed to meet with the Hokage about something but that he would meet them back at the apartment for dinner.

After a little while Raiko asks Kakashi to show her something.

"Alright, what do you want to see Rai?" Kakashi asked with a little eye crinkle looking down at her.

Looking around the training area they were in Raiko spotted something. "Hmm, do you know any water justu? I've never really seen anyone do that kind before." She asked shyly.

Smiling at her he replied, "I know a fair few, just a moment, stand over by that tree ok?" he asked as he moved over towards the body of water near the training area. Once she was safely in place he formed the hand signs needed.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" He called out, and right after a large body of water rose from the small lake to form a swaying dragon, that he sent out over the water before releasing it.

Looking back at his little girl he saw her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. Walking up to her he heard her whisper.

"Pretty." As she continued to look out over the slowly calming water, after a moment she looked up at her father.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Smiling at her again he simply replied "Sure sweetheart, but when you're a little older. Ok?"

"Yup" She answered nodding her head several times.

Sitting down in the grass next to each other, after several minutes Raiko jumped up and stood in front of Kakashi. "Hey wanna play tag with me?" She asked with a smile.

Even though it was rather childish, he felt himself wanting to spend some time just playing with his little girl. "Ok Rai, now is this gonna be regular tag, or ninja tag?" he asked smirking

"Huh? What's the difference?" she asked with her head tilted to the side a little.

Looking up at the clear sky, Kakashi tried to decide on how he would answer, after a moment he replied. "Well regular tag is like what civilian children play, they just chase after each other before tagging them. But when you play ninja tag you have to use your abilities to catch your opponent."

Looking up with somewhat confused eyes Raiko said. "Well that's how I always played tag with Panda-Chan and Kanky, they would always use their sand and puppets to play tag with me, and I would try to find my way around it."

'No wonder she has formed the ability to strategize so easily for one so young, even the games she played with the Kazekage were training methods.' Kakashi thought before standing up so they could prepare to play.

"Alright then Rai, we'll play ninja tag then, who should be it first?" Kakashi asked

Grinning broadly Raiko walked away from Kakashi a little ways before turning back to him, giggling a little before answering. "You're it Kashi!" And as soon as the words were out, she disappeared in a "poof" of smoke.

The minutes ticked by as Kakashi tracked his daughter though the trees surrounding the training grounds, hearing her occasional giggles caused the silver haired ninja to smile. Thinking back Kakashi 

realized that it had been many years since he did this kind of thing simply for the fun it held, without the motive of training himself. 'I'm so glad that Rai's here now.' He thought with a soft smile.

The game went on for a short while before Kakashi caught Raiko. After she became it, she once again disappeared. Kakashi kept his senses heightened as he walked, eventually after nearly a half hour Raiko made her move, Kakashi had just gotten back towards the small lake near the training area when she came out of the trees a little in front of him. Smiling Kakashi began to prepare for her to attack, standing near the water's edge facing her; he became slightly confused as she smiled at him before sticking her tongue out.

'What in the worl…..' As this thought crossed his mind he realized his own daughter had just tricked him. Before he could do anything about it, he found himself being pushed in the water, by several small chakra strings attached to his body. 'I guess that's what I get for not realizing everything around me.'

Sitting in the water he looked up to see both his daughter and the clone near the trees smiling and laughing, the clone was released and Raiko walked close to the water, looking at her he noticed the chakra strings coming out of her fingers. They slowly dissipated and Raiko announced. "You're it!"

With a little eye crinkle Kakashi quickly reached up and grabbed Rai around the waist pulling her down into the water with him and began tickling her.

"Nope, your it!" he stated as both continued laughing while tickling and splashing water at one another.

'It's nice being a Dad.'

**With Kankuro**

Walking towards the apartment Kankuro thought back on his meeting with Tsunade. It had gone better than he thought it would. He had needed to meet with her to talk about Raiko as well as her relationship with the Kazekage and his family.

Tsunade had also asked about how far along the young girl was when it came to abilities. So he had told her several of the things they had already taught her, which was mainly what normal academy students would learn along with a few more advanced techniques, including his own puppet mastery. He had also begun to teach her a few small things about poisons, but not enough to allow her to use them yet.

_**Earlier**_

"_Tsunade I would like to be able to either visit here again to further her lessons on Puppetry and poison, or have her visit the Sand village several times a year. Since she will eventually become a Leaf ninja this can only help the bond that has already been formed between the two villages." Kankuro said calmly sitting in front of the blond's desk._

"_I'll have to agree that this will be good for relations, but you'll also need Hatake's permission. It will be good to have someone with those skills in our village one day. You were also telling me that your sister will be traveling back to Suna with you when you leave later this week." Tsunade stated folding her hands on her desk. _

"_Yes, she said she wanted to visit and figured it would be better to travel along with me, than go on her own. If I had to guess, she is probably going to gain permission from Gaara to become a more permanent resident of Konaha." He said grinning widely at the Hokage._

_Smiling at Kankuro, the busty blond replied "Yes, I believe she and the Nara are wanting to get married sometime this year. However her being from another village, she must first get her leaders permission. Do you think Gaara will agree?"_

"_Oh he will eventually, but he will make sure to drive her crazy first. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes here to visit sometime in the next few months before giving his permission just to attempt to scare Shikamaru. Ever since the exams when we were younger, Gaara has become protective of not only the village, but us as well." Kankuro chuckled out. _

Back in the present Kankuro chuckled again, he couldn't wait for when they got back to Suna, just watching Gaara drive his sister crazy was going to be entertaining, though it would be so much better if Gaara did come to Konaha for a visit. Not only would they both get to see Raiko again but he would get to see Gaara try to mess with the lazy Nara. 'This is gonna be fun.'

After getting back to the apartment, Kankuro settle in to wait until Kakashi and Raiko got back. Looking around the small sparse apartment his eyes settled on a small book sitting on the bookshelf near the bedroom door. It was one of those books that Kakashi could always be found with his nose stuffed into. Walking over and picking it up, he settled back into the couch and was just about to open the cover when someone knocked on the door.

**With Sakura**

Waking up Sakura was still in the haze of her rather vivid dream about a certain ex-anbu with unruly silver hair. Yawning while stretching, she got out of bed and heading to the bathroom to clean up before getting dressed again. It was mid afternoon, so after getting dressed Sakura decided to go check up on the new family to see if Kakashi could use any help.

Reaching his apartment she knocked on the door, somewhat surprised when Kankuro answered the door. "Oh, hey Kankuro, I was just looking for Kakashi and Raiko. Are they here?"

Smiling at the pink haired woman in front of him Kankuro thought to himself 'Yep Kakashi, she'll help you when needed, with more than I'm sure you could imagine'

"Hi Sakura. Nope they aren't here right now, they are probably still down at the training grounds. Raiko wanted to show Kakashi a few things earlier." The sand Nin answered, leaning up against the door frame.

"Oh alright, I'll just go look for them there, thank again Kankuro!" Sakura said as she ran off down toward the training grounds.

Watching her go, only one thought was running though Kankuro's mind. 'She'll be good for Raiko.' Before turning back to walk into the apartment to continue reading the book he had found.

After reaching the training grounds, Sakura looked around at first thinking that she must have missed them somewhere. However just as she was about to walk away to look somewhere else she spotted something glint in the sunlight over near a tree closer to the water. Getting closer she notices that Kakashi is sitting on the ground reading one of his books with Raiko curled up in his lap. Smiling softly at the cute scene the two made, Sakura closed the remaining distance between them.

"Hey Kakashi." Sakura said.

Kakashi merely placed one finger up to his lips silently telling her to be quite, before pointing to the spot on the grass next to him.

Smiling at her friend she took a seat on the grass next to the two of them. "You know you shouldn't read that stuff around her Kakashi." She whispered with a little playful glare.

Giving her an eye crinkle before looking back down at his book, Kakashi said "Well she was asleep before I even got it out, so I don't think it counts."

Giving a slight laugh Sakura noticed something about them both. "How did the two of you get wet and muddy?" A little distressed hoping he hadn't been making the little girl train.

"Oh don't give me that look, we were only playing tag and when she got me we both ended up in the water. But after we got out, she seemed pretty tired from using her chakra. So we decided to sit under the tree where she promptly claimed me as her personal pillow." He said lightly smiling down at the small silver head lying against his chest.

Turning her head to look up though the leaves at the sky Sakura said with a slight smile. "You're going to be a wonderful father Kakashi."

Looking up from his book and over at the pink haired woman next to him, he noticed how beautiful she looked with the sun filtering down onto her face. He smiled at her before saying in a hushed tone while turning to looking back down at his little girl "I hope so Sakura, I really hope so."

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all liked it. There will be another out either later today or sometime tomorrow. Also a special thanks for the continued support from: Oni-hime-san and JiraiyasGirl, thank you both.


	6. Chapter 6 Of Departures and Daddies

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

Chapter 6 "Of Departures and Daddies"

The next several days went along in the same manner; Raiko spent her time close to Kankuro while getting to know Kakashi.

She also was getting used to the pink haired lady that visited almost every day, she was very nice and she also knew how to make tempura. Raiko found out the day she was playing tag with Kakashi that Sakura was actually one of his teammates along with Naruto and that she would get to meet the others soon.

They had gotten their things moved over to the new home that Kakashi had found; it was a smaller house near where Shikamaru and Temari lived. It had two bedrooms upstairs, a small living room and kitchen downstairs, along with a decent sized bathroom that was between the two bedrooms. When Kakashi had been looking for new places for them to stay he also made sure that the home had a decent sized back yard along with a small deck off the kitchen.

The day that they had moved Kakashi's things over had been an interesting one, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro had all decided to help. When they had got everything moved it, they started to decide who got which bedroom.

"So Rai, which room would you like?" Kakashi asked looking down at the little girl who was at this moment running back and forth between the two. 'She'll probably want the bigger one.' He thought with a small grin.

Stopping in front of her father, she looked off as if thinking really hard about something before answering. "I want that one!" She said pointing to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

Both of the other girls standing several feet away looked at one another slightly confused, since they had also been thinking the same thing as Kakashi.

"Are you sure Raiko, I would have thought you would want the larger one." He asked, not noticing the smirking man lazily leaning up against the wall just inside of the smaller room, for he knew exactly why she had chosen it.

"Yup, that's the one I want."

"Well…ok if that's the one you want." He said scratching his head.

"Well since that's all figured out now RaiRai, how about we go shopping for some new things for your room, and get you some new clothes too?" Temari asked

Smiling broadly up at the blond she started to nod her head vigorously before replying. Raiko along with both Temari and Sakura headed out to make their purchases.

After the women were gone, Kakashi was looking between the two rooms but still wasn't quite sure why she had chosen the smaller one.

"Trying to figure it out Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked, still leaning against the wall with his eyes shut.

"Yeah, must be a girl thing." Kakashi said more to himself than the relaxed man.

"Well I think I've got it figured out, the window is a little bigger in here." Kankuro spoke up walking in from the hallway. He had just finished putting things away in the kitchen and walking back upstairs when Raiko had made her decision.

"Close." The Nara said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to the two other men. "But she actually picked it because, its cooler in here, and there is a nice breeze in this room, where the other room doesn't get as much." He said before walking out, deciding he better follow after the girls, to make sure Temari doesn't spend all of his money and also to help carry things if needed. Sure he was lazy, but he liked the kid and he didn't want to piss off Temari.

It was now the day before Kankuro was to head back to Suna, and they were all heading towards the training grounds. Sai had finally been released, and Raiko had become more settled so they decided to start up there training again. Once they reached the area Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato were all there already and for once Kakashi was only ten minutes late thanks to Raiko's prodding that they get going. She hadn't met his other two teammates yet and was excited.

Naruto and Sai were already sparing and looked like they had been for some time, while Sakura and Yamato were merely talking closer to the tree line. Seeing the three approaching both Yamato and Sakura walked over.

Raiko had seen Sakura and took off in her direction not realizing the two sparing ninja growing closer to her. Before they saw her they had both thrown Kunai at the other, they had both dodged but the one that had been aimed at the ink-user was now on a direct path with the small silver haired girl with the one track mind running to her new friend.

Sakura saw the kunai and screamed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything quickly enough to stop it. Her scream pulled both Kakashi and Kankuro out of their current conversation and had them looking up at the medic Nin. Seeing what was about to happen froze their hearts.

At the scream, Raiko realized something was very wrong, she then noticed the kunai, letting out a small cry. However right before the kunai was going to strike her a wall of wood shot up from the ground in front of her.

The medic turned on in the previously frozen woman as she ran over to the little girl. "Are you ok sweetheart, are you hurt anywhere?" She asked the stunned little girl.

Looking up Raiko noticed her new friend crouched down in front of her. "ye...yeah I'm fine. The wood protected me. Do you know where it came from?" She asked reverting back to her normal questioning nature.

Sakura smiled knowing that Rai was indeed fine before looking up at the man who she had been standing next to before his hands still held together from using his justu. "Well Rai, see that man over there? He was the one to do it, that's one of his jutsu."

Raiko's eyes began to grow wide as she looked that the new person standing a little ways away, but just as she was about to walk over to him she found herself wrapped in two strong arms and pulled up into those same arms and hugged tightly. Looking up she noticed Kankuro standing just behind him as well as the silver tuff of hair that matched her own.

Feeling the man shudder slightly against her, she decided he might need some comfort. Wrapping her little arms around his neck she said "It's ok Kashi, you don't need to be scared, I'm fine Kashi."

Pulling back and smiling at the little girl in his arms. "I know baby, I was just worried." Then sat her back down on the ground is arms still shaking slightly. As soon as her feet were back on the ground she ran over to the man who had used that cool justu.

Kakashi watched her go before feeling a small hand fall on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kakashi; she's fine, little kids are really resilient. See she's already back to normal." Sakura said pointing over to the small girl bouncing around a rather confused Yamato.

"I know Sakura, I'm more upset with myself, I've never froze before but seeing that I couldn't think of anything I could do to prevent her from being injured without my own justu hurting her. I felt so helpless" He said lowering his head to look down at the ground.

Turning when he heard two other people running up too him, he saw as both Sai and Naruto stopped behind them.

"I'm SO sorry Kakashi! I didn't see her until Sai dodged." Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"It's ok, she's fine. Don't worry Naruto." Kakashi said giving him a small eye crinkle.

Meanwhile Raiko had just walked over to Yamato where she immediately began questioning him about how he did that.

"How did you do that? Where did you make the wood come from? Can you show me how to do it? My names Raiko, what's yours? Are you friends with Sakura too? Do you know Kashi?" Raiko asked all of these quickly while bouncing around Yamato, who was at somewhat of a loss as to what to say or do. He had never really dealt much with small children.

Taking a deep breath he leaned down introduce himself to the small girl when something finally clicked in his head. 'This must be Kakashi-sempai's daughter.'

"You can call me Yamato, little Raiko." He said smiling.

Looking up at the dark haired man in wonder, she waited for answers to her other questions but when they were not forth coming, her questions started up again.

A short time later after some of her questions had been answered, everyone grouped together before decided who would spar with whom. Sakura and Naruto headed off to one side of the field while Kakashi and Yamato went to another area. Kankuro had already sat down and started doing a little maintenance on one of his puppets, seeing this Raiko decided to join him. Walking over she plopped down a few feet from him, and only a moment later the man who had been sparring with Naruto sat on her other side.

Looking over at him she noticed him pull out a small sketch book out of his pack, deciding to find out what he was doing she scooted over until she was almost flush against his side.

"What are you doing? Can I see?" She asked trying to see what was drawn on the page of the sketch book he had just opened.

Looking down somewhat surprised that the small girl had so readily approached him, instead of answering right away he merely tilted the book so she could see it more easily. "I was going to draw." He said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Oh…What are you going to draw?" She asked managing to scoot even closer to the pale man.

Smiling at the inquisitive girl he decided to let her decide for him. "What would you like me to draw Raiko? I'll let you pick." He asked quietly

A smile stretched across her face before she stood up and whispered in the man's ear.

**Later that evening**

After training everyone had decided to go to get BBQ, when they had all finished and beginning to head off towards their separate homes Sai walked up to the small girl handing her a rolled up piece of paper.

"Thank you!" she said. "I'll see you later; don't forget about what you promised!" She said with a serious look on her face.

Smiling at her, "I won't, I'll see you later Raiko. Goodnight Kakashi …Kankuro." He said before bowing and disappearing in a swirl of black ink.

Both men watched the young girl as she skipped along in front of them clutching the paper against her chest like it was a valuable treasure. They glanced at one another before deciding with a nod of their heads that they needed to know what the ink-user had given her.

'Surely he wouldn't give her anything dangerous would he?' Kakashi thought to himself before deciding to simply ask her about it.

"What is that Rai?"

Looking back at her father and Kankuro she gave them both a sad little smile before brightening up. "I'm not telling you guys, it's a secret!"

After she had said this she took off down the street towards the house with the two men fast behind her.

Later in the evening both men decided to let the matter about the paper drop. Because it was obvious to both that she wasn't about to tell them, and neither were going to steal it just to look at it. Kankuro knew that Raiko had been talking to Sai for a good deal of the afternoon though they had spoken in hushed voices, but he figured all the paper was, was a drawing she had asked for.

As bed time approached instead of going to her own room Raiko became very clingy towards Kankuro, she knew that he was leaving soon even if no one had told her when. Both Kakashi and Kankuro tried to get her to go sleep in her own room but she hadn't budged.

"No! I'm sleeping with Kanky tonight!" She yelled out at Kakashi

"Raiko, you should sleep in your room, remember Sakura and Temari helped you pick out that pretty bed set, so why don't you head on to bed." He pleaded with the small girl. Kakashi knew he could be stern with soldiers but when it came to Rai he was having a hard time.

Kankuro looked over at Kakashi deciding he had better just do something himself, knowing the small girl had realized things that he wasn't sure he wanted her to yet. Though it wasn't hard to figure out, all of his bags were packed up and also the fact that he had been doing maintenance on his puppets meant he would be traveling again soon. She had been around him long enough to know what was going to happen.

"Kakashi, its fine, you should just let her sleep here tonight. Ok?" He asked hoping the copy-nin would just give in about it.

Pushing down his jealousy again Kakashi agreed and with that everyone settled in for bed. As soon as Kankuro lies down, Raiko is promptly snuggled up against his side. Looking down at the soft silver hair Kankuro sighs.

"You know that I'm leaving tomorrow don't you squirt?" He asked with a sad little smile. After only a moment he felt her head nod against his side. He could tell she was upset but when he began to feel a small wet spot form against his side he felt a thick lump stick in his throat as the guilt welled in him.

A small sob caused her little body to shudder, and he felt his own eyes begin to sting. "You know Rai, even though I'm leaving I'll visit, and you can come visit me sometimes. Things will be ok, I know you like it here."

The little girls head raised her hair covering her eyes, but he could see small streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled a few times before she uttered a word. Looking up so her hair fell away from her face, Kankuro felt his guilt double, her eyes were red and full of tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Can't I go home with you Kanky; can't I go live with you and Panda-Chan again? I know I'm supposed to stay here, but…but I'm scared, please don't leave me alone." Her voice cracked the whole time and as soon as she had finished she put her head down again and began to wail.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay here, I know you want to go back, but we'll come visit I promise. And you know what, if you ever need us, if something ever happens all you have to do is send us a message and we'll come running. Ok Rai?" He asked trying not to let his own eyes tear up as well as trying to ignore the guilt he was beginning to feel for leaving her in the morning.

Unable to speak due to the tears Raiko merely nodded her head. She knew she had to stay, knew she had to be a big girl, but she really was scared. Soon after she feel into a restless sleep.

Around the corner, Kakashi was sitting on the stairs, wishing he hadn't heard the things he had, wishing he had gone to bed. The painful clinch in his heart was almost unbearable. 'Why doesn't she want to stay with me? Why is she scared?' he was having trouble comprehending it. But deep down he knew it all boiled down to her being in a new place with new people and was nervous and that she would get used to it. Even so, it still causes pain in his heart.

The next morning after waking up they headed off towards the gate to see off Kankuro. When they reached the gate Raiko was still somewhat solemn but doing her best to hide it. However she was somewhat surprised when she saw Temari waiting at the gate with her pack full.

"Where are you going Mari?" She asked eyes widening a little with worry.

Smiling softly at her Temari kneeled down on the ground. "Well I'm going home for a visit and thought I would travel with Kankuro, but I'll be back in a couple of weeks ok Rai?"

Looking at the blond Raiko started to feel a little sad again and it showed on her face, Temari noticed this and pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok Mari, I'll see you soon. Can you give this to Panda-Chan?" She asked handing Temari a small roll of paper.

Kankuro and Kakashi at first thought it was the one they had questioned her about the night before but it was a bit smaller.

"Sure Rai, I'll see you soon." She said before walking back over to where Shika was waiting to tell her bye.

Staring at the ground a moment before looking up again with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Raiko walked over to Kankuro and hugged him around his legs. Kankuro leaned down and picked her up squeezing her tightly.

"I'll see you soon ok kiddo, time will just fly by, and you'll be having so much fun here you won't even miss me that much. Ok?" Kankuro said in a light playful voice in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

"Yup…I'll see you soon." She said smiling at him before leaning in and whispering something in his ear.

Smiling at her again, he sat her back down on the ground. "Alright Raiko, I'll look at it in a little bit bye-bye."

Smiling at him with one little tear falling from her eye she answered "ok Kanky, bye-bye"

And with that both Sand siblings left the village.

**Later that afternoon on the road to Suna**

When they sat down to take a quick break Kankuro remembered what Raiko had whispered to him that morning. Lifting his pack and reaching in it he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out his eyes widened a little, it was the paper that she had been carrying yesterday. Unrolling it carefully, his eyes softened as he looked at it.

Temari noticed the look on her brother's face and decided to investigate. "What is it Kankuro?"

Saying nothing Kankuro merely looked up at the sky and handed the paper to his sister. He laughed slightly to himself, 'even when she is so upset she is still worried about me missing her, I do love that squirt.' Laughing again he thought something else. 'So that's what they were whispering about yesterday.

Temari looked down at the paper and smiled guessing this was the same thing she was carrying in her pack to give to Gaara. It was a picture of Raiko smiling looking up at the sky and under her portrait was a one line of text. _**Even when we're apart we still see the same sky.**_ Looking down at the bottom of the picture she noticed a drawing that it was obvious Raiko had added to it herself. It was of Raiko, Kankuro and Gaara all holding hands, even if they were stick people you could still tell. All three of them were smiling and under that Raiko had written three simple words, that she knew would affect both of her brothers. _I Love You_.

**With Raiko and Kakashi**

Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to do, ever since that morning Raiko had been far quieter than normal. Even when he had taken her to have ramen for lunch as she saw Naruto she was still pretty quite only saying a few things to the loud blond.

Sakura had told him she would be working at the hospital today, so opting that it would be safe to take Raiko out again for supper than trying to make something edible himself, the two headed to the BBQ place they had gone to the day before. 'Raiko really like this yesterday, maybe going here will help.'

When they walked it, they heard him before they saw him. Choji was yelling out for another order of beef, coming around the corner they saw Shikamaru was sitting next to him.

Raiko's eyes lit up when she saw the lazy ninja, before darting around the waitress and heading over to him. Shika only had a moment to prepare himself before a small silver haired girl had launched herself at him.

Smiling at her Shika just rubbed her head as he situated her so she was sitting on his lap. Kakashi walked over and took a seat next to Shika smiling glad to see Raiko looking happy again. "So what do you want Rai?" he asked quietly.

Looking up at her father, Raiko started to feel a little bad; she could tell that her being sad all day had affected him. Deciding the best thing she could do was attempt to cheer him up. Crawling from Shika's lap over to Kakashi's, where she planted herself smiling up at him.

Kakashi felt his heart warm. Ordering their dinner, they talked with both Choji and Shikamaru for several hours, before heading back home. Kakashi was glad that Raiko had warmed back up to him and began to chatter about everything again, seeing her happy again meant a lot to him.

After getting Raiko to bed, Kakashi settled down to read. It was in the early morning hours when he heard a light knock on the front door, glancing up at the clock that Sakura had insisted he needed when 

they got the house he was shocked to see it was almost 3am. Answering the door he is somewhat surprised to see Yamato standing there.

"What is it?" He asked already a little on edge, knowing something was going on for Yamato to be there so early.

"We have a mission; Hokage called us in an hour ago, and asked me to relay the message to you. We will be leaving at 7am." Yamato said

They talked for several more minutes before Yamato departed and Kakashi turned back into the house preparing to go up the stairs to pack, reaching the first step his eyes grew. 'What am I going to do with Rai?! I can't leave her by herself and she doesn't really know anyone that's not going on this mission.'

Standing there he thought a moment before he remembered someone he could ask for help. Turning on his heel he headed back to the door and ran down the street.

Reaching the house he was headed too he knocked on the door loudly several times. After a few minutes it swung wide, the man standing in front of him didn't look that happy, his long hair was hanging around his shoulders and he was only wearing a pair of pants that looked to have been thrown on.

Yawning loudly before returning to glare at the man in front of him he asked "What do you need Kakashi? I'm off missions for the next three months so this better be good."

"I'm sorry I woke you but you were the only one I could think of that's close to Raiko, I have a mission I'm leaving for at seven, and I need someone to watch out for Raiko while I'm gone." Kakashi asked somewhat pleadingly.

Sighing loudly the ninja walked back into his house leaving the door open, "Just a minute let me get dressed, I assume she's still sleeping so I'll go over there and stay, it's not like anyone else is here. How long is your mission?"

Waiting outside of the room, Kakashi is just thinking how lucky his is that he found someone to take care of her. "It's only supposed to last a couple weeks, so I'll be back soon." He said as the dark haired ninja walked back out dressed and slouching like normal.

Yawning loudly again, he walked out with Kakashi right behind him. They began to head towards Kakashi's home again.

"Thanks for this Shikamaru. She only knows a few people here and most of them are on this mission. Sai's not, but I'm not sure he could handle taking care of a kid." Kakashi said with a laugh.

"It's fine. Though I would only do this for you or Kurenai I'm not big on babysitting, but both Raiko and Asuma are ok kids, they aren't too troublesome." Shika said continuing to yawn.

Once they reach the house Kakashi packs everything he is going to need for the mission and tells Shikamaru how to get his funds if it's needed. After everything is done Kakashi walks into Raiko's room to wake her up and tell her that he has a mission to go on, but when he looks down at her sleeping so peacefully he can't bear to wake her. Kissing her on the forehead he walks back downstairs, telling Shika to tell her when she wakes up, before walking outside into the early light just before dawn.

About fifteen minutes later a sleepy Rai wonders down the stairs still in her pajamas, looking for Kakashi, because when she woke up he wasn't in his bed. When she gets to the living room she's surprised to see Shika sitting in one of the chairs staring at the ceiling.

Yawning she walks up to Shika and tugs on his sleeve.

"Where's Kashi?" She asks while rubbing her eyes.

Smiling at the sleepy little girl he pulls her to sit down in front of him. Pulling one of his own hair ties from his pocket, he begins to put up her hair. "Well Rai, Kakashi has to leave for a mission in just a little bit. He just left a few minutes ago, so while he's gone your gonna stay with me."

Looking down sadly, Raiko decides she wants to see him before he leaves. Jumping up from her seat after her hair is up she turns to Shikamaru.

"Shika, can you take me to see Kashi before he leaves?" She asked

"Sure kiddo, we have a couple minutes before they leave." Reaching down he picks her up into his arms before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

At the gate Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto are just about to head out when a swirl of leaves appear in front of them. Kakashi is somewhat shock to see his daughter bail out of Shikamaru's arms and into his own.

"What's wrong Rai?" he asks somewhat worried by the way she's acting.

Lifting her head up she smiles at him before hugging him again, reaching up she whispers into his ear and his eyes begin to grow a little moist. He felt a plethora of emotions running though his heart at those four little words.

"_I love you daddy"_

_A.N._

_And that's it for this week. There will be more out later in the week (probably the weekend) I'm catching a cold so we'll see how it goes. Hope you all enjoyed this, even with its sadder moments. Once again thanks for all the comments._


	7. Chapter 7 The Overheard

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

_Sorry on the long wait, life just tends to get busy._

_Previously:_

_At the gate Yamato, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto are just about to head out when a swirl of leaves appear in front of them. Kakashi is somewhat shock to see his daughter bail out of Shikamaru's arms and into his own. _

"_What's wrong Rai?" he asks somewhat worried by the way she's acting. _

_Lifting her head up she smiles at him before hugging him again, reaching up she whispers into his ear and his eyes begin to grow a little moist. He felt a plethora of emotions running though his heart at those four little words._

"_I love you daddy"_

**Chapter 7 "The Overheard"**

Sending them off with one last little wave as they leave Raiko looks up at the man next to her. He's slouched over slightly with his hands in his pockets, looking very bored with everything around, but when he looks down and meets her eyes he gives her a little smile.

"Well I guess it's just you and me for while. Want some breakfast?" He asked looking down at the silver haired little girl still in her pajamas.

Looking at him she gives a little eye crease with a small smirk much like her father.

"How about Ramen?"

With a little shake of his head and a roll of the eyes they head off in the direction of Kakashi's home so she can get dressed. 'I suppose I should just get used to it.' He thinks to himself with a little chuckle 'It's not like I really wanted to cook anyway.'

After breakfast the two packed up some stuff for Rai so she could stay over at Shika's house for at least a few days. Shikamaru had some things that needed to be taken care of there so they decided that they would stay there for the time being.

The next several days were spent playing shogi and he also took her to the training field once so she could show him a few more of the things that the sand siblings had already taught her.

'Whoever gets to be her sensei is going to have their hands full with her.' He thought to himself.

About five days after Kakashi had left on his mission Shikamaru had decided that they would go over to his parents for the evening, he needed to speak with his father about some clan business that the Hokage had asked him about. The little girl who was currently getting a ride on his back seemed rather enthralled by their current surroundings.

'I'm sure mom will like having her around' He figured just as they were walking up the path to the Nara compound.

"Where are we Shika?" Rai asked looking over Shikamaru's shoulder at the large house in front of them.

"This is where my parents live Rai, maybe later I'll show you some of the deer that we have, but be careful they generally don't like people that aren't a part of our clan so don't go wandering off while we're here ok?" He said, knowing she could handle herself alright, but still worried.

Walking into the house Shika heard what he figured to be his mom moving around in the kitchen, but when he got there he found someone else instead.

"Dad what are doing down there?" Shika asked looking at the man who was lying on the floor with digging around in a cupboard.

His dad slowly pulled himself from what he was doing with a bit of a growl that sounded quite a bit like 'troublesome'. "Your mother wanted me to find something for her, she should be back soon, and I thought you weren't coming over till later…oh" He stopped with his speech after looking up and seeing a small silver haired child peaking over his shoulder.

Sighing slightly knowing why his dad was confused he figured he would save him the questions.

"Dad, this is Raiko. Raiko this is my Dad. I figured mom told you that I was bringing someone with me, I guess I forgot to mention who." Shika said

"Yeah I figured you were bringing either Temari or one of you teammates." Shikaku said still looking at the little girl. "So?"

Shikamaru let out a small sigh "Raiko is Kakashi's daughter dad. He's on a mission so he asked me to keep an eye on her for him. I figured you and mom wouldn't mind if brought her with me." He said while sitting the unusually quiet Rai down.

"I don't mind, but I'm surprised he left her with you and that you took up the job, she does look a lot like her dad though." Shikaku said. "Why don't you help me find what I was looking for Shikamaru? Do you know where the grill ever went? Your mother wants it and I can't find it."

Yawning slightly before sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, Raiko climbing up into his lap, he said "Third over to the left all the way in the back."

His dad just stared at him for a moment before going over to look some more. Just as he got back down to look the front door opened and shut with a bang, before a new voice rang out in the house, and footsteps toward the kitchen were heard.

"Shikaku! You better have found that grill while I was out, Shikamaru is going to be here soon, and I still don't know who is coming with hi…." Upon reaching the kitchen the sight that Yoshino was greeted with was her husband laying on the floor looking up at her, her son staring at the ceiling as if thinking 'why me', but what had stopped her usual rant cold was the face of the small girl sitting on her sons lap hanging onto his vest trying to hide.

With another sigh, Shikamaru rolled his head in his mom's direction. "Do you always have to be so loud mom? You scared her." He said lazily while putting a reassuring arm around Rai.

Getting over her shock Yoshino sat the bags she was carrying down, before walking over to her son. Crouching down her whole demeanor changed. "And who might you be." She asked in a sweet soft voice that had both of the Nara men a little more than shocked.

"Raiko." Rai answered after letting go of Shika's vest and looking at the woman in front of her.

"Well Raiko, my name is Yoshino, I'm Shikamaru's mother." She said smiling. "Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me you were bringing a child with you? Whose is she?" She asked continuing to look at the cute little girl with such pretty silver hair.

Before Shikamaru could speak though his father's gruff voice was heard as he sat the previously lost grill down on the table. "She's Kakashi Hatake's daughter, Yoshi. It seems that our son willing decided to watch her while Kakashi is on a mission."

"Really? Well Raiko how about you help me with the food so these two knuckle heads can talk?" Yoshino asked while holding her hand out to the little girl.

"Ok." Rai said with a smile taking the older woman's hand.

The night went on without much more fuss, after dinner Shikamaru took Rai out to see some of the deer, then when they came back he sat down to play a game of Shogi with his father. While they played Raiko decided to sit and watch, though she also whispered moves into Shikamaru's ear every so often.

After a while she fell asleep next to them on one of the pillows. "She's bright Shikamaru." Shikaku said while looking the board over.

"Did you expect anything else from Kakashi's child? She's also practically been raised so far by the Kazekage and Kankuro. Even when they played games with her they were still some form of training." Shikamaru said just as he was making his next move.

"You should probably take her home, I'll leave the game set up and we can finish next time you're here." Shikaku said just before standing up.

"Alright, I'll be over in a couple of days." Shika said as he picked the little girl up in the cradle of his arms before setting off towards home.

**Later (middle of the night)**

Shikamaru had just fallen to sleep not too long before when a small sound in the room woke him up. They had come back to Kakashi's house that morning; looking up from the couch he saw a small form standing in the doorway. Hearing the noise again he realized it was Raiko and she was crying, sighing a little before getting up, he walked over to the shaking form of the little girl.

"Rai. What's wrong? What are you doing out of bed it's late." He asks as he picks her up and starts to carry her back to her room upstairs.

After a few more sniffles Raiko looked up at the man holding her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, several seconds later she replied. "I had a nightmare."

Reaching the little girls room he pulled the covers back into place before laying her back into her bed. "What kind of nightmare?" He asks softly as he sits on the side of her bed.

Looking down at her clasped hands, tears still running down her face. "It…it was mom." She whispered. "She was bleeding, and I trying to get her, but she disappeared." She swallowed hard trying to not cry, but she couldn't stop as more tears fell as she remembered the rest. "Then…Kashi, Kanky, and Mari, all ran away too. And I yelled but no one came back." She got the last out barely on a choked sob.

Looking at the broken child in front of him, he gave an inward sigh before hugging her, and rubbing her back while she cried saying quiet little reassurances, until he thought she was asleep. Laying her back down and covering her up, but just as he was getting up to go back to his own bed on the couch a little hand shot out and grabbed the pocket of his pants and a small scared little voice almost whispered into his ears.

"Don't leave me alone Shika…please." She asked her little eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking out around the seams.

Smiling a little while knowing he was going to lose sleep of his own because of this, he sat back down on the narrow bed with her lying next to him and his back propped up against the wall. "Ok Rai, I'm not going to leave, I promise."

After a little while her tears stopped and her breathing evened out and Shika let his own eyes slip shut so he could get what little sleep he could.

**Next morning (Raiko)**

The sun shinned against her face as she opened her eyes. Remembering her nightmare from the night before and waking up Shikamaru she looked around the room to see if he was there, but he wasn't. Feeling slightly sad that he hadn't stayed like he promised, but she perked up when she heard indistinguishable voices from down stairs she smiled thinking that maybe someone else had finally came home. Jumping out of bed she walked down the stairs quietly so she would be able to surprise whoever had come home.

But as she snuck down the stairs the voices became clearer. It was just Shika and Choji's voices, getting ready to jump out and try to scare them; she started to listen to what they were saying.

"_It can't be that bad Shikamaru". _That was Choji, Rai thought.

"_But it is Choji; I didn't get any sleep last night after she woke me up…"_

'Why does Shikamaru sound so mad, did I do something wrong, Kanky always said to wake him up if I had a night mare' she thought

"_Yeah, But Shikamaru…"_

Raiko hears a sudden crashing sound.

"_Don't Choji; I can't wait till Kakashi gets back!" _

Jumping little tears started to roll down Raiko's cheeks that were still stained from the night before, not listening anymore she turned and went back up the stairs quietly, getting to her room she pulled out the little bag she had brought from Sand putting a few things in it. While Rai was doing this all she could think was 'He doesn't like me anymore, he doesn't want me around anymore' as the tears continued to fall freely.

Reaching out and opening the window in her bedroom her last thought before jumping out was …

'I just want to go home.' Tears glittering behind her as she jumped.

Author's note:

It's been awhile. Wow, life does get away from you. Many things caused this pause in my writing; I won't go into all of them. Any of you reading the manga, know what happened a while back so I won't go into any of those details due to not wanting to give anything away to people who don't know. Also the person I have been having read over my stories, didn't like the chapters I had written so they got scrapped. But I'm back now, the next chapter is already half-way done, with hope it will be up by Sunday as long as nothing big happens.


	8. Chapter 8 The Unheard

_I don't own any of the Naruto characters or their story but little Raiko is all mine. ___

**Chapter 8 "The Unheard"**

**Suna (just after Kankuro and Temari arrive)**

"It's really nice to be home." Temari said as they walked through the gates. When she didn't hear a peep from her brother she looked over to see him slouched looking a bit sad. With a large sigh she reached out and smacked Kankuro on the back. "Don't worry so much."

Looking over at the blond Kankuro stood up a little straighter.

"It's not that I'm worried so much as…Well It just won't be the same here without her. You know?" He said to his sister with sad eyes.

Smiling lightly looking across the sand village, taking a deep breath before speaking quietly to her younger brother. "Kankuro, I know what you mean, but it's not like you won't see her again. I'm sure you'll go there to visit soon anyway. You'll get used to it." After that she simply took off and headed to the Kazekage building.

Looking on as his sister runs ahead he just thinks 'I know I'll get used to it, but it still doesn't change that I miss her.' After which he follows behind her.

**Kazekage Office**

Finishing off several documents the redheaded Kage turns in his chair to look out the small round window. He received word from some of his Anbu that Kankuro would be returning today, but also that Temari was with him. As he's staring out the window the door behind him opens. Turning around he finds the two people he was just thinking about.

"Kankuro. Temari." He says as standing up just in time to be hugged by his sister.

"I missed you Gaara." She said into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

For years they had gotten closer and the family bonds had grown stronger, but they still rarely hugged one another. Narrowing his eyes slightly in thought before looking to his brother, he noticed the slightly sad look in the puppeteer's eyes.

"I missed you too Temari, so tell me, what do you want?" He asks knowing that the strong show of affection was her way of getting something from him.

Looking up startled, Temari starts to stammer. "Ga..Gaara what… what do you mean?" All the while thoughts are rushing though her head trying to figure out how he knew.

Smiling lightly at his sister he quietly tells her that they will talk about it later before brushing past her to speak with his brother.

"Is she alright Kankuro?"

"Well. She was a little upset that I was leaving but I think she is settling in alright there. I know she missed you and I think Kakashi might have been a little jealous over how close she was to me, but I think things will work out fine." Kankuro said his painted lips turning up a little at the corners remembering the picture that she had given him.

**The Next Day**

Squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance while pinching the brim of his nose, Gaara turns back around to look at woman standing in front of his desk. "So what you're asking for is permission to live in leaf permanently so you can be with …"

"Marry" Kankuro says quietly, voice filled with mirth as his sister sends him an icy glare.

Looking quickly towards his elder brother Gaara thinks for a moment before looking back towards his sister, eyes narrowing slightly before sighing. "Temari?"

Looking into her youngest brothers eyes a pleading look within her own she answers. "Gaara, I want to marry Shikamaru, you met him…

A muttering of "Twice" was heard from the other side of the room.

"Look Gaara, you're my baby brother and my Kazekage, I'm asking you as both. Will you allow me to become a permanent resident of the Leaf village and also give me permission to marry Shikamaru Nara? Please?" Temari asked her voice cracking over the last word.

Closing his eyes again the redhead let a low sigh out. "I will think on this Temari and call you when I have my answer. Until that time you are not to leave the village. You're dismissed." He said before turning towards the window.

Eyes downcast and worry creeping into her heart the blond left the room.

After the door shut, Gaara turned to look at his brother. "Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be leaving you in charge of the village, in three days, Temari and I will be traveling to the Leaf Village, where I will be speaking with Tsunade giving my permission for Temari to take up permanent residency. I will also be _speaking_ with Nara about these plans to marry that I have only heard of now." The last he said with a sound of menace that only a sibling would have.

"I understand. Just go easy on Shikamaru, he is a good guy after all and he also makes her happy Gaara." Kankuro said looking at the man in front of him. "Though I'm sure part of the reason you're going is just because you want to make Temari worry a little and scare Shikamaru some as well.

"Hn."

"But the main reason is that you want to see Rai isn't it?" the puppet master said with a sly grin on his face.

Glaring at his brother slightly before dismissing him as the doors shut he leans back in his chair looking down at the drawing that Temari had given him from Rai the day they got back, his features soften and a smile touches his face. 'Yes Kankuro I want to see that she is ok for myself.' He thinks before turning to gaze out his window and look up at the sky.

**With Team Kakashi**

Their mission had gone seamlessly until the end, but just as they were leaving to head home the group had been ambushed by a group of rouge ninja, and even though they were all mostly of low rank there were still a couple of higher level ninja.

Everyone was in their own fights; Yamato was dealing with a small group of the weaker ninjas using his wood jutsu's. Naruto was dealing one of the higher ranked ones as well as a couple of low ranks with no real problem.

Just finishing with his own group Kakashi looked around to see how his teammates were doing. After looking over the two men he looked up to check on the female of his team. She was holding her own against one of the higher level ninjas, Jonin level if he had to guess, there were also the bodies of three fallen ninja on the ground around her. But then he saw it while she was fighting with chakra filled punches and kicks she didn't seem to notice the enemy coming up behind her from the tree line.

Smashing the face of her opponent and sending him across the clearing and into a tree, Sakura looks up too see Kakashi not too far from her with a startled look on his face staring right at her. Smiling at him and sending a little wave, she was suddenly surprised when he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Turning quickly as she felt the air behind her shift, pulling one of her kunai out. She was surprised to find herself looking at the broad back of her silver haired teammate and hearing a body drop to the ground.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispers

Turning around he looks down with a small eye crinkle. "I told you I would watch your back."

Smiling she put her arms around him to give him a quick hug when she feels him stiffen slightly as she puts her arm around his. Then she feels it, something warm sliding over her bare arm. Looking up at his face and then to his arm, seeing his blood slowly saturating his long sleeved shirt. Going into medic mode she reaches into her medic pouch at her waist pulling out a few wraps she ties them off around his arm to slow the bleeding until she can heal it properly. Looking back up at the man that she has found herself caring more and more about she says a quiet little _"thank you"_ knowing that he had been injured protecting her.

After that the team moved out until they were at a safe place to stop for the night. Yamato and Naruto went about setting traps and checking their perimeter. When Kakashi started to walk out of camp to help Sakura caught his hand, pulling him back and making him sit down.

"Ok, Kakashi, we need to heal that wound now. You know the drill; take your shirt off so I can see the damage." Sakura said in a voice that meant all business. While he was taking his vest and shirt off, Sakura was gathering what she would need from her pouch. Turning back to him just as he had the shirt raised and pulling it off over his head, her eyes couldn't help but be dragged to his abs.

Even though she had seen the many times before when she healed him, she couldn't help but think about running her hand across them.

"Sakura if you keep staring at me like that I think I might just blush." Kakashi said with an eye crinkle

Snapping out of the haze that she had been in she felt her face heat slightly at the thought of being caught staring. Walking back over to where he was sitting she knelt next to him looking over the wound. It was about five or six inches long and wrapped around his arm and over to his clavicle, it wasn't too deep though.

She cleaned it with some of her supplies before bringing her hand up to the side of his arm and letting some of her chakra flow into his arm. As she started healing closer to his clavicle she had to readjust herself, without thinking she moved in front of him straddling one of his legs sitting back slightly against his knee, she was so concentrated she didn't even notice his small intake of breath or the slight rise in color on his face.

Kakashi sat there watching her sit on his leg as she healed the wound that he had gotten earlier in the day. Her lips were pursed slightly in concentration and there were small glimmers of perspiration on face, one small bead rolled down her temple, down her cheek, down her neck and past the collar of her shirt. Following its path he licked his lips under his mask. Just as the chakra in her hands faded, she looked up and met his eyes. He watched her eyes flicker down to his masked lips before looking back into his, thinking for only a second he moved forward pulling her into a masked kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly before slipping shut, she pressed herself closer to him before reaching up in an attempt to pull his mask down but her hand was caught.

"Close your eyes Sakura." Kakashi whispered. As she did as she was told he pulled back just slightly reached up and pulled his mask down just a past his lips before moving back in and covering hers with his own.

It went from small closed mouthed kisses, but as soon as she opened her lips in a sigh his tongue slipped in, tangling with her own. Neither knew how long this went on, Kakashi had pulled her even tighter to his bare chest feeling her breast press up against him, her arms wrapped up and around his neck as she ground herself into his thigh.

But just as Kakashi was reaching up to cover one of her breast with his hands they heard rustling in the brush several feet away. They sprang apart, Sakura blushing brightly with her fingers touching her swollen lips, Kakashi pulling his mask back into place and bending his knees slightly to hide the evidence of his arousal, just then the brush parted and Yamato and Naruto stepped back into camp.

Kakashi looked up at the two men trying to look as calm as ever, Naruto didn't seem to notice anything but when he saw Yamato's face, he saw a slight blush on the wood users cheeks, and he had to wonder just how long the man had been watching.

**With Shikamaru (Right after Nightmare)**

Looking down at the small fragile girl laying next to him, her breath calm again, he laid his head against the wall behind him and let his thoughts drift.

'She's so scared that everyone is going to leave her.' He thought sadly.

As the night dragged on and into dawn, Shikamaru still found himself staring blankly at the opposite wall. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon he decided to go see about making breakfast, figuring if this was like any other day she would be up in about an hour or so. Creeping out of the room and down the stairs, he makes his way towards the kitchen. As he starts to get things out he hears a faint tapping on the front door.

Opening the front door he sees his best friend standing in front of him.

"Figured you'd be here Shika, Can I come in?" Choji asked.

"Yeah." He says moving aside before heading back to the kitchen with his friend following behind him. Both of them sitting down at the table breakfast forgotten for now, Shikamaru started to talk to his friend about the previous night's occurrence.

"Well Shika, all kids have nightmares, its normal." Choji said to his worried looking friend

"I know that, it's just…, grr…she just lost her mom, so sadness and nightmares are expected but then Kankuro and Temari headed to Suna. And then only shortly after that Kakashi got called away on a mission, and now she scared that they are all leaving her. I know it's not their faults but it still makes me angry. I mean I was so upset by it all I couldn't stop thinking about it all night." Shikamaru growled out.

Choji looked at his normally calm friend a little worried. "It can't be that bad Shikamaru."

"But it is Choji; I didn't get any sleep last night after she woke me up…" Shikamaru said anger at the whole situation flowing out of him. All he could think was why did so many things have to happen all at once that upsets her, It made him just want to hug her and protect her from everything, and lash out at the ones causing her upset.

"Yeah, But Shikamaru…" Choji said a little nervously.

Slamming his hand against the table he looks up at his best friend, anger lighting his normally calm lazy eyes. "Don't Choji; I can't wait till Kakashi gets back!" He growls out just thinking of all things he was going to say to the man. Raiko hadn't been that long yet, not long enough to feel secure with him running off on missions without being upset and confused. Yes she was a smart little girl, but even smart kids could have insecurities.

Sighing slightly while looking at his best friend all Choji could think was what a good dad Shika would make one day. "Just don't take too much of this out on Kakashi, he's new to this roll, and bound to make a few mistakes, it will take time. As long as one of us is around Raiko will be ok, because all of us will soothe her fears. Don't worry so much Shika."

Smiling at Choji, Shikamaru decided he was right. "Alright Choji, want to help me with breakfast before I go wake the squirt up?"

"Sure Shika."

Neither of them heard the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs, nor the sound of quite sobs, not even the sound of a window being slid open as a small little girl ran outside into the early morning light.

**About an hour later…**

"Hey Choji, will you go upstairs and wake up Rai for breakfast?" Shikamaru asked as he flipped a pancake.

Having just finished his own first helping of breakfast Choji slid out of his chair with quiet "Sure" before heading up the stairs.

Placing the last pancake on the plate Shikamaru turned to sit it on the table for the little girl when he heard Choji running back down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen with a panicked look on his face. What Shikamaru heard next made him drop the plate of pancakes on the floor the plate shattering and pieces skidding all over the floor, before dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"_Shikamaru, she's not there, she's gone." _

A.N. More to come soon. : )


End file.
